O Amor Supera Barreiras
by Natsumi Takashi
Summary: .::COMPLETO::. Uma missão..Uma mentira..Uma paixão incontrolavel..Será que no fim eles irão ficar juntos? Improvavel..Mas o amor supera barreiras certo?
1. novo trabalho

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nome: Kagome Higurashi

Idade: 16 anos

Escola: Shikon no tama

Série: Segundo ano do Ensino Médio.

Matéria: Matemática.

(No canto do papel tinha a foto da jovem)

#Quando começo?# Perguntou.

#Amanhã..Esteja lá às 7:00h#

#Vou estar..# O chefe se despediu e se retirou da sala de reunião. Inuyasha suspirou.

A família Higurashi estava sendo investigada pois o FBI suspeitava que eles estivessem envolvidos com trafico de drogas, assassinatos, roubos, entre outras coisas..Agora o hanyou teria que trabalhar em um colégio, dando aula de matemática para o segundo ano. Matemática era a pior matéria da jovem Higurashi. O FBI já havia pesquisado tudo. Ele daria aula apenas para a turma de kagome e procuraria algum meio de se tornar mais intimo dela para arrancar informações.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente tinha chegado em casa. Jogou a maleta que segurava no sofá e caminhou até o pequeno barzinho que tinha na sala. Pegou um copo típico para bebidas alcoólicas e um dos uísques de sua coleção. Colocou-o no copo, fechou a garrafa e carregou o copo. Molhou os lábios sensualmente como costumava fazer. Caminhou até a estante. Na prateleira que ficava acima da televisão estavam algumas fotos dele com uma garota.

"_Kikyou_.." Lembrou-se do nome dela enquanto analisava mais uma vez a aliança em seu dedo. Fazia três semanas que sua noiva havia ido para os EUA fazer um curso. Ficaria lá por uns quatro ou cinco meses e depois voltaria, para eles finalmente casarem. Não era apaixonado por ela, sentia um carinho muito especial, mas não era paixão, nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém. Gostava da garota, mas não daria sua vida por ela, como todo homem apaixonado diz que daria.

Terminou de tomar seu uísque e foi tomar uma ducha quente. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

#Bom dia..# Kagome saldou animadamente. Pela primeira vez no ano tinha chegado antes do professor.

#Bom dia K-chan..Está feliz não? Não entendi por que, já que as duas primeiras aulas são de matemática..# A jovem suspirou, agora, desanimada. Se jogou na cadeira.

#Você tinha que lembrar não é sua chata?# Sango riu.

#Bom dia meninas..# As duas sorriram.

#Bom dia Rin-chan..# Saldaram juntas.

#Estudou k-chan?# Perguntou a recém chegada.

#Claro..# Sorriu. #Que não..# Se jogou na cadeira mais uma vez.

#Posso saber por que mocinha? Assim você vai perder de ano amiga..# Foi a vez de Sango questionar.

#Ai..Não da.. Eu não consigo..É calculo demais pra minha pequena cabecinha..Mas fala sério..A culpa também não é só minha..A professora é ruim demais..Ela não sabe ensinar..Aquela incompetente.# Kagome tinha a face revoltada. As amigas riram.

#Que tal marcar para estudamos juntas? Eu não sou muito boa em matemática, só o suficiente para ficar na media..# Sango. #Mas a Rin-chan pode ensinar para agente não?# As duas olharam com suplica pra Rin. Esta suspirou.

#Está bem..O que vocês não pedem chorando que eu não faço sorrindo?..# As duas riram.

Rin Kinomoto é uma garota de 17 anos, altura mediana, olhos e cabelos castanhos claros, corpo esbelto e cheio de curvas. Ela usava a blusa do colégio, que era branca e de botões, com os primeiros abertos, quase dando pra ver o sutiã rosa claro que ela usava. A parte de baixo era uma saia de prega azul escuro. Para completar a farda, usava um sapatinho preto com uma meia fina, semi-transparente, branca, que ia até o meio da coxa, por baixo da saia. Rin era o tipo de garota que não estudava, não prestava atenção na aula e ainda assim só se dava bem na escola.

#Ai Rin, como eu queria ser como você nos estudos..# Murmurou Sango desanimada.

Sango Hiraikotsu tem também 17 anos. É a mais alta das três, com 1,69m de altura. Seus olhos e cabelos são castanhos escuros. Ela é magra e tem o corpo também definido. Usava a farda apenas com os três primeiros botões abertos.

Kagome Higurashi é a mais bela das três. No auge dos seus 16 anos, kagome é a garota que todo homem deseja. Seus olhos são azuis escuros, seus cabelos negros batem no meio das costas. São lisos até um pouco depois do ombro e as pontas cacheadas. Seios, coxas e bunda farta. Não era do tipo de garota que passava pelos homens despercebida. Apesar de ser muito bela, kagome era um pouco tímida. Odiava quando passava na rua e alguém mexia com ela. A primeira coisa que pensava era onde poderia achar um buraco para poder enfiar a cabeça de tanta vergonha. Odiava chamar atenção, mas mesmo não querendo fazia.

#Bom dia alunos..# O diretor havia entrado na sala.

#Quando foi que bateu? Nem ouvi..# Kagome sussurrou para as amigas, fazendo-as rir.

#Algum problemas senhoritas Kinomoto e Hiraikotsu?#

#Não senhor..Desculpe-nos..# Respondeu Sango.

#Continuando..Sinto informar que a senhora Kagura, professora de matemática não vai poder mais dar aula para essa turma.# Os alunos vibraram, inclusive kagome. #Gostaria de apresentar o novo professor desta turma.. Por favor, entre..# Pela porta passou um meio youkai de cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro. #Este é Inuyasha Taisho. Vou deixá-los para que ele possa se apresentar melhor.# E saiu. As garotas da sala, com algumas exceções, babavam no novo professor. Nunca haviam visto tanta beleza em um só corpo. Kagome sentiu o rosto esquentar e a respiração ficar acelerada. Porque um homem tão lindo escolhia logo matemática como matéria para trabalhar? Seus olhos se cruzaram com os dele e instantaneamente a jovem corou mais e desviou o olhar.

OoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha entrou na sala e procurou sua _vitima_ com os olhos. Foi impedido de continuar pelo diretor que estava lhe apresentando. Assim que este saiu, ele voltou a seu trabalho. Havia muitas garotas o olhando, mas uma em especial o chamou atenção. Seu olhar se cruzou com o dela, mas ela tratou logo de desviar. "_Na foto ela não era tão linda_.." Pensou enquanto voltava sua atenção para toda a turma.

#Prazer..Como o diretor já disse, me chamo Inuyasha Taisho# Escreveu o nome no quadro. #O novo professor de matemática de vocês..Vamos nos dar muito bem..É o que eu espero..Se quiserem perguntar algo, esse é o momento..# Esperou um pouco..

#O senhor é casado?# Uma das garotas perguntou.

#Não, não sou..Porque?# Perguntou humoradamente.

#Noivo? Compromissado?# Era noivo, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

#Não..Você ainda não me respondeu porque..#

#Se não é porque usa essa aliança no dedo?# Se tivesse uma faca por perto ele a enfiava no peito. Como pudera esquecer de tirar a aliança?

#Bom..Eu era noivo, mas daí terminei com ela.. Achei essa aliança bonita e não quis tirá-la..Apenas isso..# Piscou para a jovem fazendo-a suspirar e ficar toda mole na cadeira. #Alguém tem alguma duvida sobre o assunto que vocês estavam dando antes com Kagura? Se eu bem sei, ela estaria começando um assunto novo hoje certo?# Alguns alunos responderam que sim. #Não há mesmo duvidas?# Perguntou mais uma vez. O que kagome mais tinha era duvidas. Não sabia nada do assunto, mas preferiu não perguntar para o professor novo não achar que ela era burra, longe disso. #Que bom que ninguém tem duvidas, sendo assim espero que todos se dêem bem no teste surpresa que preparei para vocês.# Ouve vários muxoxos pela sala. Os olhos de kagome se encheram de lagrimas e ela olhou desesperada para as amigas. Mais uma nota baixa na coleção.

OoOoOoOoO

#QUE TESTE DIFICIL..# Kagome quase chorava de desespero. #ESSE PROFESSOR PRECISAVA FAZER UMA PROVA TÃO DIFICIL?#

#Calma K-chan..Na próxima você recupera..# Tentou consola-la Houjo, que estava sentado com ela, Sango, Kouga e Rin na mesa do professor, que já havia saído.

#Não houjo, eu não vou recuperar na próxima..Eu nunca recupero..Só na recuperação final..E olha que eu só estou aqui esse ano porque o conselho da recu me passou..E você sabe disso..# Ela a cada segundo se deprimia mais.

#Calma amiga..Estamos na segunda unidade ainda..Tem tempo para você recuperar..# Kagome suspirou.

#Chega de moleza. Cada um para suas cadeiras, agora..# O professor, que chegara atrasado, ordenou e assim os garotos fizeram.

OoOoOoOoO

Filosofia, a ultima aula do dia. Coisa mais entediante impossível. Toda aula kagome se perguntava a mesma coisa: Quem foi o idiota que mandou filosofia ser uma matéria obrigatória na escola? O que filosofia vai mudar minha vida? Olhou para a janela e desta viu um lindo gatinho subindo em uma alta arvore que ficava no pátio da escola. Ficou o observando subir, imaginando como é que ele iria descer. O bichano parou em um dos galhos mais altos da arvore e se deitou lá. O tempo foi passando e kagome continuava olhando-o. Faltava pouco para o sinal finalizando as aulas bater. Ela viu o gatinho se levantar e procurar um jeito de descer, mas não conseguiu. E agora? Se perguntou kagome. Como ele iria descer daquela arvore?

O sinal finalmente tocou. A jovem apenas catou seu material e correu pra fora da sala, ignorando o grito dos amigos que a mandavam esperar. Quase se esbarrou no professor novo, que ficou intrigado com a correria dela e resolveu segui-la.

Kagome finalmente chegara aquela arvore. Jogou o material no chão, pronta para segurar o gatinho caso ele caísse.

#Vem gatinho..Pula..# Pediu mas o gato pareceu recusar. Ela suspirou. Puxou as mangas da blusa até o cotovelo e começou a escalar a arvore.

Inuyasha apenas se encostou na parede e ficou olhando-a. A medida que subia na arvore sua saia, já curta, subia um pouco. Procurou pela coxa da jovem alguma estria ou celulite, mas não encontrou nada. Era perfeitamente lisa, grossa e aparentava ser durinha também, essa parte ele teria que pegar para saber. Um grande sorriso malicioso estava formado em sua face. Era comprometido, sabia disso, mas quem lhe garantia que kikyou não estava com outro? Ter alguém para esquentar a cama era sempre bom.. Mas não podia pensar nisso, afinal de contas kagome era seu _trabalho_.

Continuou olhando-a. Estava quase no galho do gato. Colocou as mãos neste e deu um impulso para conseguir subir. Conseguiu, mas deu ao hanyou a vista completa de suas partes traseiras.

#Vem gatinho..# Chamou mas o gato apenas chegava pra trás com medo, fazendo-a chegar mais pra frente também. Conseguiu finalmente segurar o gato, agora era só descer. Só não pensou que o gato fosse dar a louca e querer arranhá-la. Tentou segura-lo de um jeito que não conseguisse arranha-la, mas foi difícil. Ele passou as garras no seu braço, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair da arvore.

Não deu tempo de inuyasha correr para pega-la. Kagome caiu com tudo no chão, mas segurava o gato protetoramente. Assim que viu que estava tudo bem, soltou o gato, que a arranhou na perna e saiu correndo.

#Gatinho mal agradecido..# Falou enquanto olhava o gato se distanciar. #Ai minha bundinha..# Murmurou acariciando esta. O hanyou logo se aproximou. Não pode deixar de olhá-la, já que a jovem não se encontrava em uma posição muito boa: estava sentada no chão, com as pernas abertas, dando para ver toda a calcinha e em cima havia aberto mais uns dois botões, dando para ver apenas o meio do sutiã. Inuyasha tratou logo de parar de olhá-la, caso contrario não responderia pelos seus atos. Kagome, percebendo a presença do professor ali, tratou logo de se arrumar.

#Quando disseram que anjos caiam do céu, não achei que fosse verdade..# Falou educadamente estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar. A jovem sorriu sem graça e aceitou a mão. Quando estava quase levantada, viu que seu pé não iria agüentar o peso do seu corpo, logo se apoiou mais no professor. Iria ao chão mais uma vez, mas uma mão em sua cintura impediu. #Vejo que machucou o pé não foi?# Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Estava completamente corada pela proximidade dos dois.

#Venha..Deixe-me dar uma olhada..# Pegou-a no colo e foi caminhando em direção a um dos bancos que tinha ali perto. A colocou sentada e se sentou ao seu lado. Pegou cuidadosamente seu pé e colocou em seu colo. Tirou o sapato e o deixou a seu lado. Examinou o tornozelo da jovem, que parecia ter dado uma leve torcida. Só um raio-x para ter certeza. Examinou agora o pé, fazendo kagome soltar leve risinhos.

#Sente cócegas?# Perguntou acariciando de propósito, fazendo-a rir mais.

#Um pouco..# Inuyasha finalmente tinha ouvido sua voz sem ser de longe e sorriu.

#Sua voz é tão bonita..Porque você fala tão pouco?# Kagome corou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. #Oh..Entendi..Não precisa ter vergonha de mim..Eu não mordo..# Ela riu timidamente.

#É porque o senhor-#

#Senhor não..Inuyasha.._Você_ também é aceito..#

#Desculpe..É porque..Ah sei lá..Acho que é porque eu sou tímida com todos mesmo..# Respondeu com um meio sorriso.

#Pois não seja comigo..#

#Vou tentar..# Respondeu.

#Então vamos né?# Ele falou enquanto colocava-a em seu colo mais uma vez.

#Pra onde?# Perguntou sem entender.

#Para um hospital é claro..Você não acha que eu vou deixar você andando por ai podendo estar com o pé torcido acha?#

#Mas-#

#Nada de mas kagome..#

#Como sabe meu nome?#

#Hum..# Agora ela o tinha pego de surpresa. #É que bom..A kagura tinha me falado de alguns alunos que tinha dificuldade, ai falou em você..Disse que era a que mais tirava nota baixa e me mostrou uma foto sua..# Mentiu descaradamente.

#O QUE? Ela falou isso de mim? Ah aquela bruxa me paga..# Sussurrou para si mesmo mas ele tinha ouvido e riu.

#Eu não quis acreditar..Você tem cara de inteligente sabia!# Foi a vez dela de rir. Inuyasha começou a andar em direção aos materiais de sua _aluna_

#Sabia que você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso?# Os dois riram. Ele, agilmente, colocou o pé embaixo da mochila, a chutou pra cima, pegou com a mão livre e colocou em suas costas, isso tudo sem kagome ver.

#Matemática é uma matéria muito fácil, basta apenas você ficar atenta, saber quando usar as regras..#

#Esse é o problema..Mas vamos mudar de assunto porque esse este me incomodando.# Falou em tom brincalhão. Voltando a segura-la com uma mão só, ele tirou a chave do carro do bolso, apertou o alarme e guardou-a no bolso novamente. Abriu a porta da Bmw AC Schnitzer ACS6 preta e colocou kagome dentro. Deu a volta no carro e entrou.

#Então...Você quer conversar sobre o que?# Perguntou enquanto ligava o carro.

#Não sei..Me fale um pouco sobre você..# Ele sorriu.

#Você quer saber o que sobre mim?# Foi saindo do estacionamento do colégio.

#Sei lá..Quantos anos você tem?# Pela primeira vez kagome estava se entrosando rápido com algum homem. Não sabia por que, mas estar com inuyasha a fazia se sentir bem.

#Vinte e um e você?#

#Dezesseis..# Respondeu. #Para um professor você é bem novo..#

#Me formei cedo..# Disse apenas.

#Hum..# Pensou em mais algo para perguntar. Se fosse Sango ou Rin no lugar dela perguntaria à ele algo sobre sexo. Lembrava que uma vez elas haviam perguntado isso para um garoto que tinha sido apresentado a elas. Ela descartou essa pergunta, era obvio que o professor não era virgem. Começou a perguntar o que vinha em sua cabeça. #Que tipo de musicas você gosta? Porque você escolheu matemática como profissão? O que faz nas horas vagas? Você é solteiro mesmo? Você é virgem?# Assim que se tocou do que havia perguntado levou as mãos à boca e arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que havia perguntado aquilo.

Inuyasha, ainda dirigindo, começou a rir. Olhava ora para kagome ora para a estrada, preferiu encostar o carro. Assim que o fez continuou a rir freneticamente. A jovem estava completamente vermelha. Kagome queria achar um buraco para poder enfiar a cabeça. Sem pensar em mais nada abriu a porta colocou o pé bom no chão e logo depois o ruim, esquecendo desse fato. Colocou o peso todo no pé machucado, indo ao chão logo em seguida.

#Oh droga..#

#Kagome..# Inuyasha imediatamente parou de rir e saiu para socorre-la. #Você está bem?# Perguntou segurando o riso. Ela o olhou irritada.

#Estou ótima..Não preciso de sua ajuda..# Tentou levantar mas desta vez o pé estava realmente doendo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, para não soltar um gemido de dor. Inuyasha vendo a cena sentiu um arrepio e uma louca vontade de beija-la, mas se conteve.

#Venha..Ainda temos que te levar no hospital..Provavelmente para engessar.#

#Engessar? Nem louca.. Ficar andando de muleta é a pior coisa que existe..# Ele a pegou no colo e ouviu alguns protestos.

#Tudo bem..Eu te carrego pra onde você precisar ir..# Falou com um sorriso gentil na face, fazendo a jovem corar mais uma vez. Ele fechou a porta e foi para seu lugar. #Voltando ao assunto anterior: sou eclético, escolhi matemática porque gosto da área de exatas, o que eu faço nas horas vagas dependem do meu humor, sim, eu sou solteiro, mas não sou virgem.. Quer o R.G. e o C.P.F. também? Telefone, nome do pai e da mãe..?# Kagome não resistiu e riu também.

#Ta, desculpa..Fiz perguntas demais eu sei..É que quando eu me empolgo começo a falar demais. E quanto ao 'você é virgem' eu não queria ter perguntado aquilo, saiu automaticamente. Desculpe..#

#Pode deixar..Não levei para o lado pessoal.# E voltou a ligar o carro. #Minha vez de perguntar: Que tipo de musicas você gosta? Vai escolher que profissão? O que faz nas horas vagas? Você é solteira? E é virgem?# Os dois riram. #Estou brincando.. Deixe-me pensar em perguntas construtivas..Mas se você quiser responder essas não tem problema..#

#Tudo bem, mas apenas algumas. Também gosto de todos os estilos de musica, acho que vou fazer publicidade, propaganda e marketing. Saio com meus amigos nas horas vagas ou estudo matemática..# Riu mas logo continuou #E sou solteira..# Respondeu apenas até a penúltima pergunta.

#E a ultima?#

#Que ultima?#

#Você é virgem?# Kagome corou e confirmou com a cabeça. Ele riu. #Você vai fazer publicidade? Por quê? Alguém da família que faz?#

#Não..Acho que é porque é uma das únicas profissões que não usa calculo e que da dinheiro..Meu pai é medico e minha mãe não trabalha, apenas cuida da casa mesmo.. Arg..Até hoje eu me pergunto como o papai consegue ficar vendo sangue todo dia.. É tão nojento..#

#Chegamos..# Só ai que kagome tinha percebido que estavam no hospital que seu pai trabalha.

#Meu pai trabalha aqui..# Comentou sorrindo. #Ele é clinico.. Talvez seja ele mesmo que nos atenda..# Foram andando, entraram na sala de espera, inuyasha colocou kagome sentada enquanto assinava alguns papeis. Um tempo passou até que um médico apareceu na sala.

#Kagome? O que está fazendo aqui querida?# Perguntou o rapaz.

#Oi papai.. É uma longa historia..Vamos entrando que eu te conto..# Inuyasha carregou-a e a ajudou a sentar na cadeira de rodas que o medico trazia. Foram andando em silencio até que entraram em uma sala.

#Pode começando a falar mocinha..#

#É que bem..Tinha um gatinho numa arvore e ele não conseguia descer.. Daí eu fui tirar ele de lá. Acabei caindo e machucando o pé, daí o inuyasha me trouxe pra cá.. Alias..Inuyasha, este é o meu pai..Papai, este é o Inuyasha, meu novo professor de matemática..# Um apertou a mão do outro.

#Prazer..# Disse o senhor Higurashi.

#Todo meu..# Respondeu educadamente o hanyou.

#Então mocinha..Vamos ver esse pé?#

OoOoOoOoO

Mais ou menos uma hora depois o raio-x saiu. Tinha realmente torcido, agora estava engessando.

#Ah papai..Tem certeza que não tem outra alternativa?# Perguntava a jovem fazendo cara de choro.

#Absoluta kagome.. São no mínimo quinze dias e não ouse tirar esse gesso.# Inuyasha teve vontade de rir da cara de malcriada que kagome fez. Uns dez minuto depois o medico finalmente terminou de engessar. #Você a leva para casa inuyasha?# Perguntou.

#Claro senhor..Não se preocupe..Sua filha está em boas mãos..# Respondeu educadamente o hanyou. "_O pai dela não tem cara de assassino_.." Pensava este. "_Mas as aparências enganam_.." #Vamos kagome?#

#Claro..# Ela pegou as muletas que o pai havia dado a ela e foi andando.

#Tchau e se cuidem..Não quero ver vocês aqui tão cedo entendeu?#

#Até logo senhor..# Despediu-se inuyasha.

#Tchau papai# E foram andando em direção à saída do hospital. #Por céus..Isso cansa..# Reclamou kagome parando de andar e se encostando na parede para descansar um pouco.

#Você não quer que eu te carregue não é?#

#Ah inuyasha..Você falou que se tivesse que engessar você iria me carregar, lembra?# Ela fez a melhor cara de choro que conseguiu.

#Lembro..Mas pra que eu te carregar se você pode ir com as muletas?# Ela insistiu com a cara de choro. #Não e não insista.. Estamos quase chegando no carro..Vamos logo..# E voltou a andar.

#Ai..Pelo menos anda devagar né?# E foi o seguindo. Depois de um tempo finalmente chegaram ao carro. Ele abriu a porta do fundo e colocou as muletas lá, logo após ajudou kagome a entrar no carro. Deu a volta neste e entrou do lado do motorista.

#Eu to com fome..E você? Agente podia passar em algum lugar para comer, o que acha?# Kagome fez cara de pensativa.

#Pode ser..Portanto que eu não tenha que andar muito..# O hanyou deu uma baixa risada enquanto ligava o carro e saia do estacionamento do hospital. Foi dirigindo com velocidade em direção a uma lanchonete que ele gostava muito: a Tomoeda. Assim que chegaram nesta, ele estacionou o carro e a ajudou a descer.

#Er..Inuyasha?# Kagome o chamou.

#Pode ficar tranqüila kagome..Eu convidei eu pago tudo..# Ela corou.

#Mas é injusto e-#

#Nada de mas..Eu vou pagar e nada do que você falar vai me fazer mudar de idéia..# A jovem suspirou desistindo de tentar convencê-lo. Entraram no local e se sentaram em uma mesa, logo uma garçonete veio atendê-los.

#Vou querer dois duplos e um Coca de 800ml e você kagome?# Esta estava estática com o pedido do professor.

#Bom..Vou querer apenas um hambúrguer simples mesmo..# Falou para ele.

#Então trás três duplos uma coca de 800ml e uma de 500ml..# E a garota foi mandar preparar os lanches.

#Inuyasha..Eu quero um normal e uma coca de 300 mesmo..#

#Não..Você quer o que eu pedi..Eu sei que você quer..Está apenas com vergonha de pedir..#

#Não..Claro que não é isso..Eu realmente como pouco..#

#Sinto muito..Já pedi..#

#Eu não vou comer..Hunf..Além de não conseguir comer isso tudo, você tem noção do quanto que eu vou engordar comendo isso tudo?# O hanyou não se conteve e começou a rir, fazendo algumas pessoas que estavam nas outras mesas o olharem interrogativamente.

#Quer parar de rir? Todos estão olhando para nós..# Kagome sussurrou para ele, que apenas ignorou e continuou a rir. Aos poucos foi parando.

#Por céus..Você tem noção da besteira que falou?# Perguntou com o tom de riso na voz. A jovem o olhou sem entender. #Me poupe kagome..Seu corpo está perfeito..É impossível você engordar comendo essas coisas uma única vez..#

#Hunf..Não importa..Eu sei que não vou engordar..Mas é que depois que eu como bate o sentimento de culpa..#

#Por quê?#

#Eu era uma bola quando pequena..Daí minha mãe cortou todas essas coisas de minha lista de comidas..Até hoje me lembro dela falando: '_Se continuar comendo essas besteiras vai continuar gorda e nenhum garoto nunca vai olhar para você e você vai acabar ficando pra titia_..' Que preconceito contra os gordinhos não acha? Como se eles nunca pudessem namorar, casar ou o que quer que seja..# Inuyasha riu se perguntando como ela podia falar tanto em um espaço de tempo tão curto.. #Eu falo demais não é? A culpa é sua..Você que mandou eu falar mais..#

#Pode falar..Eu gosto..# Respondeu com um sorriso sincero, fazendo-a corar.

#Aqui estão: Três duplos, dois seus e um seu..E as cocas..# Colocou a de 800 para inuyasha, a de 500 para kagome e se retirou.

#Depois me mostre uma foto sua de quando criança tudo bem?#

#Você é louco? Nunca mostrei nem para minhas amigas, o que te leva a crer que eu vou te mostrar?#

#Se eu te der um ponto na media você me mostra?#

#Quantas você quiser..# Os dois riram. #Ta falando sério?#

#Não..# Kagome riu.

#Sabia que tava bom demais para ser verdade..#

#Pois é..Mas ainda assim eu quero ver você pequena..# Falou enquanto abria o pacote que se encontrava um dos seus duplos. Kagome fazia o mesmo.

#Quem sabe um dia?# Os dois foram comendo e conversando.

#E então..Me fale um pouco mais sobre você.. # Pediu ele.

#Ah..Pergunte algo..Falar assim sem nada para se basear é ruim..# Pediu com o sorriso amigável na face.

#Deixe-me pensar..# Passou-se algum tempo. Inuyasha já estava abrindo o segundo hambúrguer. #Como é sua rotina? O que você costuma fazer na semana?# Naquele momento ele realmente queria saber mais dela e não estava perguntando para conseguir alguma pista, até tinha se esquecido do seu objetivo.

#Bom..Eu acordo 10 para as sete todos os dias..-#

#Mas o colégio não é sete horas?#

#É por isso que eu chego atrasada..# Respondeu sorrindo sem graça. #Como eu ia dizendo..Malmente tomo café, corro pro colégio, chego atrasada, ai fico lá até meio dia. Daí volto pra casa, tomo banho, almoço, depois fico um tempo no computador ou vendo televisão. Isso até umas uma e meia.. Depois vou estudar e só paro umas cinco..Ai fico entediada o resto da noite e depois vou dormir. E você?#

#Apenas ensino de manhã e de tarde fico em casa sem fazer nada..# Assim que terminou de falar deu a ultima mordida no hambúrguer.

#Nossa..Você, além de comer muito, come bem rápido não é?# Comentou rindo. Ela ainda não havia nem chegado a metade do seu.

#Você que come devagar..# volto pra casa, tomo banho, almoço, depois fico um tempo no computador ou vendo televis

#Hunf.. Eu como normalmente..# E se calou. Demorou mais um pouco e logo ela terminou de comer.

#Podemos ir? Você ainda não estudou hoje..# O hanyou falou autoritariamente.

#Tudo bem..Já tomei seu tempo demais não foi?# Deu um risinho constrangida.

#Até que não tomou..Adorei passar a tarde com você..Podíamos repetir a dose qualquer dia..# Ela riu.

#Claro..Adoraria..# O rapaz chamou a garçonete, pagou a conta e ajudou kagome a ir para o carro.

OoOoOoOoO

#Bom..É aqui que eu moro..Tem certeza de que não quer entrar?#

#Absoluta..Vamos deixar para outro dia está certo?# Ela sorriu graciosamente para o hanyou.

#Obrigada por tudo..Acho que se não fosse você eu ainda estaria lá no colégio..# Inuyasha a ajudou a descer do carro.

#Tem certeza que dá pra ir andando até lá dentro sozinha? Se precisar eu posso te ajudar e-#

#Pode deixar..Já estou pegando o jeito..Mas mesmo assim..Obrigada por tudo..Você foi um ótimo amigo..# Deu um tímido beijo na bochecha do professor, como fazia com qualquer outro amigo e foi andando em direção à sua casa. O que mais estava atrapalhando-a de andar era a mochila, pelo resto estava tudo bem.

Inuyasha tinha ficado para traz, encostado no carro, vendo-a passar pelo portão de entrada e logo sumir de suas vistas. Aquela garota era mais impressionante do que havia imaginado. Estava até agora fascinado. Não só apenas pela beleza e sim pelo conjunto inteiro. Entrou no carro, ligou-o e deu a partida.

OoOoOoOoO

Finalmente havia chegado em casa. Se jogou no sofá cansado e seus olhos automaticamente se voltaram para o retrato de kikyou. Ela e kagome eram parecidas, não podia negar, mas a colegial tinha o que faltava em kikyou: alegria, humildade, gentileza e todas essas outras qualidades. Olhou para a aliança em seu dedo e teve vontade de tirá-la.

Parou por um momento: Afinal de contas, porque estava comparando kikyou com kagome e porque sentira vontade de terminar tudo com sua noiva? Porque aquela jovem e carismática garota tinha o deixado tão fascinado? Ele suspirou.

#Estou precisando relaxar..# Se levantou e foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao banheiro.

OoOoOoOoO

#Abram seus livros na paginas 48..# Ordenou. Chegara cinco minutos atrasado na sala, já estava lá a mais ou menos dez minutos e nada de kagome chegar.

#Assunto no-# Fora interrompido por alguém batendo na porta. Pode ver, pelo vidro que havia nesta, que era kagome

#Com licença..# Pediu educadamente e com um sorriso amarelo na face. #Posso entrar professor.#

#Entre..Mas saiba que essa é a ultima vez senhorita kagome..# Ela concordou com a cabeça e foi caminhando ainda com um pouco de dificuldade.

#Ei professor..Posso saber porque eu, que cheguei há cinco minutos, tive que pedir permissão para a coordenadora e ela que chegou agora não teve..# Falou uma aluna em voz alta.

#Qual o seu nome?# Perguntou educadamente.

#Yuka..#

#Bom senhorita Yuka..Em primeiro lugar, se você não percebeu sua colega está com o pé machucado. Você pensou em quanto tempo ela pode ter levado só subindo essas escadas? Que por sinal não são poucas?# O silencio havia reinado na sala. #E em segundo abaixe o tom de voz quando falar comigo. Sou seu superior você me deve respeito. Em terceiro e ultimo, eu quis deixá-la entrar.. Se você tem algo contra o problema é seu. Quem dá as ordens nesta sala sou eu e ponto final.# Ele havia falado tudo com o mesmo tom do começo.

#Desculpe professor..# O pedido de Yuka não passou de um sussurro.

#Nossa k-chan.. O que aconteceu com seu pé?# Sango perguntou em voz baixa.

#Uma longa historia..Depois te conto..# Respondeu a jovem.

#Simplesmente amei a queimada que a Yuka levou..Lembrem-me do cumprimentar o professor depois..# Rin sussurrou, fazendo as amigas rirem. Yuka era uma das três a qual Kagome, Rin e Sango odiavam. As outras eram Kanna e Ayame.

#Agora, por favor, façam silencio..Quero prestar atenção na aula..# Pediu kagome, para o espanto das duas outras garotas. Estas apenas concordaram e se calaram.

OoOoOoOoOoO

O sinal comunicando o fim da segunda aula tocou.

#Estão liberados..E não esqueçam de fazer a tarefa.# Comunicou o professor arrumando os materiais que estavam em cima da mesa. Alguns alunos, como de costume, saiam da sala entre os intervalos das aulas.

#Já? Nossa..A aula passou tão rápido..# Kagome murmurou.

#Esse professor novo é realmente bom..# Foi a vez de Sango falar.

#É..Realmente bom..# Kagome sussurrou para si mesma enquanto olhava o professor se retirar da sala. Quando percebeu o que tinha dito corou da cabeça aos pés.. Sango e Rin, por sorte, não perceberam nada, mas o que Kagome não sabia era que o professor havia escutado desde a primeira fala da jovem. Isso havia feito um charmoso sorriso se formar em sua face, fazendo com que as garotas que estava no corredor, presenciando a cena, babassem.

OoOoOoOoOoO

#Finalmente intervalo..# Rin já estava de pé esperando as amigas para poderem descer.

#Rin-chan..Vamos ficar aqui na sala hoje? É muito ruim ter que descer esses degraus todos..# Kagome pediu.

#Estou com fome K-chan..# Foi a vez de Sango falar.

#Pior que eu também estou. # A própria acariciou o estômago com quem estivera conversando minutos atrás. #Vamos descer..Mas vocês vão ter que ter paciência comigo..# As duas sorriram.

#Pode deixar..# Ela se levantou da cadeira, pegou as muletas e foi caminhando com dificuldade pelas cadeiras. Logo chegou no corredor, que por sorte não estava cheio. Foram caminhando e pararam em frente às escadas internas. Quando kagome ia descer o primeiro degrau, sentiu o chão sumir de seus pés. Fechou os olhos esperando o impacto.

#O que foi k-chan?# Ficou aliviada ao reconhecer a voz e percebeu que não havia caído, mas que estava sendo carregada.

#Kouga-kun..Obrigada..Pode me colocar no chão agora..Não quero te dar trabalho e-#

#Trabalho? Se você pelo menos fosse pesada ai seria um trabalho, mas você é tão leve.. E outra..É até um prazer poder te carregar..# Kagome riu envergonhada.

#Obrigado..Você é um ótimo amigo kouga..# Este sorriu. Entregou as muletas para que sango ou rin levasse e desceu carregando kagome.

O que nenhum deles percebeu foi que um dos professores os observava, e que não havia gostado nada daquele youkai lobo ter carregado a garota. Suspirou e resolveu descer para lanchar também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sesshy? Kouga-kun? Inu? **

**Acho que a barreira está boa não é?**

**Não corro risco de ser atingida por uma bala perdida..Corro?**

**Sim! Mais uma fic... Mas essa vai ser pequena..Três capítulos..Quatro no máximo dos máximos..**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo..Se encontrarem muitos erros não liguem..Não está revisado..Hehe**

**Bjaum bem especial para: Tmizinha, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Hikari Nakao (Sumida.), Mk-chan160.. Dollu mtaum todas vocês viu? Mtaum msm..Vlw por tudo..**

**Bem..deixem reviews ok?**

**Criticas são bem vidas.. Eu curti o cap e to adorando escrever essa fic..**

**Podem ficar tranqüilos que eu não vou demorar de postar outras fics.. Falando disso sábado ou domingo estarei postando capitulo novo da fic: 'Dificil mas não impossivel'**

**Já ta pronto..Só falta corrigir.. Hehe**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS..**

**Huhuhuu.. sim..Sou fominha di review..hunf.. **

**BJÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO**


	2. Confusões

#Inuyasha?# Kagome chamou. Já havia se passado um mês desde que o novo professor havia começado a ensinar naquele colégio. A jovem já havia tirado o gesso há uma semana e meia. #Er.. Bom.. Mamãe e Papai estavam conversando sobre as minhas notas.. E perceberam que eu melhorei um pouco nesse ultimo teste, mas que ainda assim não da para passar direto. Eles te elogiaram muito e estavam querendo saber se você não poderia me dar umas aulas particulares por um tempo.. Eles pagariam tudo, é claro e-#

#Diga ao Senhor e Senhora Higurashi que vai ser um prazer te ensinar. Quando começamos?# A colegial sorriu animadamente.

#Quando você quiser..#

#Que tal hoje à tarde? Na sua casa?#

#Melhor não.. Meu irmãozinho é um saco quando temos visita.. Hum.. Que tal aqui no colégio?#

#Também não.. É bagunça demais.. E alem disso, todos iriam ficar inventando historias ao nos ver junto.. Sabe como é.. Não quero perder meu emprego..# Ela mordeu os lábios.

#Então onde?# Perguntou.

#Que tal na minha casa?#

#Na-na-na sua.. Casa?# Perguntou incerta.

#É..Algum problema? Eu te pego em casa se quiser.. Ah.. E outra.. Diga ao seus pais que eles não precisam pagar.. Faço tudo de bom grado.. É sempre bom ver uma aluna se esforçando para passar..# Kagome sorriu.

#Agradeço, mas insisto em pagar.. Não seria justo roubar seu tempo desse jeito e-..#

#Não.. Quem insiste sou eu. Se for para pagar eu prefiro não ensinar..# A jovem suspirou.

#Por favor Inuyasha. Não faça charme.. Apenas aceite o dinheiro.. O que custa? Vou me sentir culpada se não aceitar..#

#Pois então sinta-se. Não aceito um tostão de você ou de sua família..# Ela suspirou mais uma vez.

#Está bem então.. Se você faz tanta questão..# Ele sorriu.

#Começamos hoje à tarde está bem para você? Vou te buscar em casa às duas horas..#

#Perfeito.. Obrigada mais uma vez.. Até mais tarde..# Teve vontade de beijá-lo no rosto, como se despedia de seus amigos, mas não teve coragem. Se virou e saiu andando.

OoOoOoOoO

#Então.. Se isso vezes isso, é igual a 'PI' (Um número matemático, para quem não sabe).. Quando é Pi ao quadrado?# Ela pensou um pouco e logo escreveu o resultado. #Oh.. Estamos progredindo.. Agora..Resolva este aqui enquanto eu vou buscar um lanche para nós..# Escreveu uma equação no caderno dela e logo se retirou. Kagome o acompanhou com os olhos até o perder completamente de vista. Logo depois passou a analisar melhor a casa, já que não o fizera antes.

Era uma casa simples, porém elegante. Não era pequena, mas para apenas uma pessoa morar, era mais que suficiente. Voltou a se concentrar no exercício e o terminou com facilidade. Ouviu um estrondo vindo da cozinha, colocou o material de lado e correu para o local, onde encontrou um hanyou caído no chão, embolado entre as cadeiras e todo molhado. Desatou a rir freneticamente. Deu um passo a frente na intenção de socorrê-lo e como não viu que a cozinha estava inundada, acabou escorregando e caindo de bunda no chão. Foi a vez do Inuyasha rir, enquanto ela acariciava o local com a face chorosa.

#Isso doeu..# Murmurou, ajoelhando-se sobre a água e se aproximando dele. Inuyasha segurou a vontade de responder que adoraria lhe acariciar para que a dor passasse. Sacudiu a cabeça, espantando o calor que começava a invadir seu corpo. Viu kagome em sua frente, apoiada nos joelhos e nos braços, ficando inclinada, fazendo com que o decote da blusa mostrasse o sutiã rosa rendado. O hanyou olhou pro teto procurando não olhar, já que se o fizesse, poderia não se segurar. Pediu aos céus que conseguisse sair daquela missão inteiro. #Inuyasha?# Ouviu a voz dela o chamando e acordou. Encarou-a e a viu sentada sobre os joelhos. #Como você conseguiu inundar a cozinha deste jeito?# Perguntou, o fazendo lembrar de que ainda não havia desligado a torneira.

Levantou rapidamente, quase caiu mais uma vez, só não o fez pois segurara na torneira. Um 'crack' foi ouvido e Inuyasha olhou espantado para a torneira em sua mão. Olhou do mesmo modo para cima, quando um jato de água acertou-lhe a face. Numa tentativa frustrada de deter a água, colocou a mão na frente de seu rosto. Kagome se levantou, tomou a torneira da mão dele e colocou no buraco, mas não adiantou de muita coisa, só contribuiu para que ficasse molhada também.

#FECHE O REGISTRO..# Pediu enquanto tentava parar a água com a mão. Ele correu até o registro e o fechou. Kagome suspirou aliviada quando a água parou de sair. Se sentou no chão e percebeu que a água estava à uns três centímetros do chão. #Que desperdício.. A água no mundo acabando e nós aqui a desperdiçando..# Olhou para a roupa e procurou por algum lugar seco, não encontrando. Olhou para o professor e o viu tirando a camisa. Arregalou os olhos quando estes encontraram o definido corpo do homem à sua frente. Sua respiração ficara acelerada, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos. Sentiu o rosto corar e logo desviou o olhar.

Inuyasha havia percebido o olhar que ela lhe lançara. Foi a vez de ele admira-la, isso, é claro, quando ela desviara o olhar. As roupas molhadas destacavam o perfeito corpo feminino da jovem. A blusa e a calça que ela usava haviam ficado, além de semitransparente, coladas ao corpo. O hanyou teve vontade de agarrá-la e faze-la sua ali mesmo, mas se conteve com MUITA dificuldade.

#Vai me ajudar a arrumar essa zona?# Perguntou divertido. Ela o encarou sorrindo.

#É claro..# E divertida, atirou água nele.

#Ei..# E molhou-a também. Passaram as duas horas seguintes brincando e arrumando a cozinha.

#Ufa.. Estou exausta.. Nem as traquinagens do Souta cansam tanto assim..# Murmurou se recostando na parede da cozinha.

#Mas que foi divertido foi.. Parecíamos duas crianças..# Os dois voltaram a rir. 'ATCHIM..' Kagome espirrara.

#Essas roupas molhadas não me fizeram bem..# Confessou.

#Venha.. Vista uma roupa minha enquanto colocamos a sua para secar.. Venha aqui..# Pediu enquanto a guiava em direção ao seu quarto. Vasculhou no armário e logo tirou de lá um blusão preto e o entregou a ela. #Fica grande em mim. Em você vai ficar como um vestido. Troque-se enquanto eu coloco sua roupa na secadora.# Esperou que ela trocasse de roupa e quando ela lhes entregou a molhada, ele saiu em direção à lavanderia.

Colocou as roupas na secadora e a programou. Virou-se para voltar para a sala, só não contava que kagome estivesse atrás de si. Resultado: Kagome no chão, com ele por cima.

_Fechou os olhos, sentindo a quente respiração dela bater em seu pescoço. Era tentação demais para um só corpo. Não mais resistindo, aproximou lentamente os lábios dos da colegial, que apenas fechou os olhos esperando o toque. Com carinho, Inuyasha a beijou, sentindo uma onda de excitamento o invadir. Aos poucos foi aprofundando o beijo.. Os lábios da jovem eram tão macios que o fazia o hanyou apenas desejar mais e mais.. _

_#Inuyasha..# Gemeu em um curto espaço de tempo que a dera para respirar. Voltou a beijá-la com fervor. #INUYASHA# Ouviu de longe alguém o chamar _#INUYASHA..#

Ele, assustado, olhou para kagome, que estava embaixo de si, esperando e o chamando, sem entender o porque de ele ter ficado em cima dela sem se mover. Rapidamente saiu de cima da jovem, não deixando que ela percebesse o seu estado.

#Mil perdões kagome.. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça..# Desculpou-se sorrindo, mas ainda sem se recuperar do que havia acabado de acontecer. Então.. Não passava de sua imaginação? Ele se elogiou pela mente fértil, já que o sonho havia sido muito real.

Suspirou e rumou para a sala, onde se jogou no sofá e ligou a televisão. Poucos minutos depois, kagome se sentou ao lado dele. Encarou-o e viu que o professor não prestava atenção na TV, já que seu olhar estava perdido. Parecia estar pensando. A colegial suspirou enquanto puxava a blusa-vestido para baixo, para que lhe cobrisse melhor as pernas. Sua barriga roncou e ela sorriu sem graça quando Inuyasha a encarou.

#Venha.. Vamos comer..# E passaram o resto da tarde se divertindo.

#Obrigada por ter me trazido em casa, Inuyasha.. Ainda acho que não precisava, mas mesmo assim, obrigada..# beijou-lhe o rosto em um gesto rápido, se virou e correu pra casa. O hanyou apenas sorriu com a demonstração de carinho dela. Ao ver que a aluna já havia sumido completamente de seu campo de vista, deu meia volta, entrou no carro e voltou para sua casa, na intenção de pesquisar mais sobre a família Higurashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Então... O jogo é o seguinte: Quem perder, vai ter que beber um copo com vodka. Simples não?# Quem falava era Kouga. Kagome, Sango e Akitoki ouviam. Os quatro estavam no terraço da escola, um lugar que praticamente ninguém ia. Mas o objetivo era esse: Jogar em sigilo.

Era um jogo de cartas, nem difícil nem fácil, mas todos diziam saber jogar. Logo o jogo começou. Meia hora depois, kagome já estava no quarto copo.

#Nada de beber de 'gut-gut' K-chan.. É pra virar o copo..# A jovem suspirou e bebeu o conteúdo de uma vez só. Ficou mais tonta do que já estava, mas continuou a jogar. Aquilo era divertido.

Havia uma hora e meia que eles estavam jogando. Kagome já havia perdido 13 vezes, Sango 5 e Akitoki 2. Kouga era o único que ainda não havia nem triscado no álcool.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

# Tem certeza de que não viu a senhorita Higurashi?# Inuyasha perguntou ao vigésimo aluno que encontrou.

#Não, professor... Desculpe..# E se retirou. O hanyou suspirou e puxou mais uma aluna. Os olhos dela brilharam ao ver o professor mais lindo da escola a puxando.

#Você viu Kagome Higurashi?# Perguntou. O olhar dela murchou.

#Não..# Mentiu. Havia visto kagome indo, junto com Sango e mais dois garotos, para o terraço, mas não contaria aquilo para ele.

#Tem certeza?# Perguntou estreitando os olhos. Aquilo não lhe soara como verdade. Colou o corpo ao da jovem e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido #Que pena Yuka.. Eu tenho aqui em minha pasta uma suspensão para entregar a ela.. Se não a encontrar não poderei suspendê-la.. Bom pra ela certo?#

#Ela está no terraço..# Informou rapidamente. O professor deixou um sorriso satisfeito surgir em sua face.

#Obrigado..# E saiu atrás de sua aluna preferida.

OoOoOoOoOoO

#Esse é o ultimo copo..# Kouga informou referindo-se ao décimo quarto copo que Kagome bebera. A jovem riu olhando as cartas embaçadas na mão. #Agora vai ser assim: Se quem ganhar e quem perder forem de sexos opostos, vão ter que ficar, certo?# Kagome mordeu os lábios e confirmou com a cabeça, completamente bêbada. Sango e Akitoki confirmaram também. Kouga sorriu malicioso e começou o jogo.

#GANHEI!!# O youkai lobo gritou. Inuyasha, que estava no começo da escada que daria para o terraço, apressou o passo ao ouvir o grito. O cheiro de kagome junto com o de álcool o estava deixando incomodado.

#E a kagome perdeu mais uma vez..# Foi a vez de Sango falar.

#Bom.. Trato é trato..# Kouga de novo. Se levantou e levou a morena para um canto. Encostou-a na parede e aproximou lentamente os lábios dos dela.

#O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?# O hanyou gritou ao entrar e ver a cena. Correu até o casal e afastou Kouga violentamente. #Você tem noção do que está fazendo? Se aproveitando de uma garota BÊBADA. Eu deveria denunciá-los ao diretor#

#Por favor Inuyasha-sama, não faça isso..# Sango implorou.

#Não vou fazer porque tenho que cuidar da Kagome.. Mas se isso acontecer mais uma vez, sintam-se EXPULSOS desta instituição.# Carregou a colegial que estava quase caindo e a levou para o seu carro. #Esses irresponsáveis.. Como tem coragem de embebedá-la? Aquele imbecil ia se aproveitar de você.. Que abuso..# Falava como se estivesse conversando com a garota, mas sabia que esta não estava nem o ouvindo.

Em poucos minutos, chegaram à casa da Kagome. Inuyasha carregou-a mais uma vez e tocou a campainha. Esperou mais ou menos cinco minutos e ninguém atendeu. colou o ouvido na porta e percebeu que nenhum barulho era ouvido de dentro da residência. Suspirou enquanto vasculhava a bolsa da colegial em busca da chave.

Assim que a encontrou, achou rápido a chave certa, abriu a porta e entrou. Colocou Kagome no sofá e voltou para trancar a casa. Demorou um pouco, pois não achou rápido a chave, já que no chaveiro de kagome tinha muitas chaves. Assim que trancou a porta, voltou para a sala e não encontrou a jovem no local que deixara.

#Kagome?# Chamou enquanto seguia o cheiro dela. Encontrou-a sentada na mesa da cozinha, sem a blusa do colégio. Respirou mais rápido e sentiu o corpo ficar quente. Se excitou mais ainda quando ela deitou na mesa e se abanou, afirmando estar com calor. #Não faz isso comigo garota..# Pediu com a voz rouca de desejo, enquanto se aproximava da colegial.

#Mas eu estou com calor.. Inu..Kun..# Sussurrou o nome dele e logo depois sentou-se de frente para o rapaz. #Venha aqui..# Segurou-lhe a mão e o puxou sem muita força, mas ele, não resistindo, avançou. Estava agora entre as pernas dela.

#O que quer?# Perguntou com dificuldade tentando não olhar para o sutiã amarelo que ela usava.

#Você gosta de mim, professor?# Perguntou sensualmente enquanto o puxava para um abraço.

#Oh..Gosto.. Gosto muito..# Murmurou se referindo especialmente aos seios dela sendo apertados contra seu peito.

#Então me beije..# Pediu levantando o rosto para encarar o rapaz. Inuyasha levantou o rosto olhando-a um pouco espantado com o pedido.

#Eu não posso..#

#E porque não?# Perguntou roçando levemente os lábios nos dele. #Ninguém precisa saber..# Sussurrou enquanto pegava a mão dele e colocava em seu seio. #Eu gosto muito de você sabia? Pode ver como meu coração está acelerado?# Deitou na mesa e o puxou para cima de si. Ele colocou as mãos na mesa, ao redor do rosto dela, tentando se conter, mas estava difícil. #Só um beijo..# Puxou-o com um pouco mais de força, fazendo com que ele tivesse que colocar o cotovelo para se apoiar. Ela passou a língua sensualmente ao redor dos lábios dele, o fazendo soltar um fraco gemido.

#Não me tente garota.. Se eu te beijar, posso não me responsabilizar pelos meus atos.. Você não está sã. Não vou fazer nada com você neste estado.. #

#Mas eu estou ótima..# Sussurrou. #Você não me beija porque não quer! É isso não é inuyasha?# Perguntou com os olhinhos tristes. #Tudo bem.. Tem quem queira.. Vou agarrar para o primeiro homem que eu ver..# Empurrou-o e se levantou rapidamente da mesa, tropeçando em seus pés ao começar a andar. Parou na porta, se encostou no batente e desabotoou a saia, jogando-a rapidamente no chão.

O hanyou abriu a geladeira e pegou a primeira garrafa de água que viu. Bebeu um pouco e jogou o resto no rosto. Acordou ao ouvir um barulho vindo da sala e encontrou kagome quase abrindo a porta, apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

#Volte aqui kagome..# Puxou-a pela cintura e arrancou a chave de suas mãos.

#Me solte.. Agora eu é que não te quero mais. Como já disse, vou agarrar o primeiro homem que passar pela minha frente.#

#Eu estou passando pela sua frente..E sou um homem.. Você não precisa mais sair..#

#Então me deixe te agarrar..# E colou os lábios aos dele. Não querendo mais resistir, Inuyasha a puxou mais para si e aprofundou o beijo. Foram dando passos lentos e grandes para traz. O hanyou tropeçou e caiu sentado com kagome em seu colo, mas não separaram os lábios. Ele a colocou no tapete e logo depois deitou-se por cima. Estava em uma guerra interna entre desabotoar o sutiã dela e não desabotoar. Seu Inuyasha santinho dizia-lhe para se afastar, enquanto o Inuyasha demônio dizia para rasgar o resto das peças dela e a fazer sua rapidamente. Sentiu a mão dela percorrendo-lhe o corpo e se afastou rapidamente.

#Já te beijei.. Era só isso que queria. Agora por favor.. Vá descansar..# Ele estava sentado de costas para ela. Assustou-se quando sentiu a mão da jovem perto de seu membro.

#Eu te desejo.. E você me deseja.. Porque parar com isso, se nós dois queremos?# Perguntou sensualmente, enquanto o acariciava. "Por céus.. Ninguém bêbado ficou tão elétrico como a kagome está.. Acho que tinha alguma droga naquela bebida.." Riu com o próprio pensamento, já que sabia que não havia nenhuma droga, pois se tivesse, ele sentiria o cheiro.

#Venha..Você precisa de um banho..# Carregou-a e começou a caminhar escada acima, seguindo para onde achava que seria o quarto dela, já que era lá que se podia sentir o cheiro de kagome mais forte. A colocou na cama e seguiu para o banheiro do local. Abriu a torneira da banheira na água gelada. Esperou esta encher e fechou a torneira. Voltou ao quarto, carregou a jovem e a colocou lá. Ela gemeu de frio.

#Porque a água tem que ser tão gelada assim?# Perguntou manhosa. Estendeu a mão para ele, que a pegou. Gritou de susto quando ela o puxou para dentro da banheira. A água estava realmente gelada. Encarou-a serio e a viu rindo. Não resistiu e riu também.

Ficaram brincando por um tempo e logo depois ele a tirou da banheira. Entregou-lhe uma toalha para que se enxugasse e depois a levou para o quarto.

A deitou na cama e kagome rapidamente dormiu. Cobriu-a e depois decidiu investigar a casa, já que não teria outra chance. Começou pelo quarto da aluna. Aproximou-se de uma bancada onde haviam varias fotos. Lembrou-se que ela havia lhe dito que era gorda quando pequena e realmente era, mas não deixava de ser fofa, constatou ao ver a foto. Tirou-a do porta-retratos e a colocou no bolso da calça. Continuou a olhar as fotos.

Encontrou uma dela de biquíni, numa praia. E era recente a imagem. Suspirou excitado apenas olhando a foto e a guardou também. Encontrou uma apenas de rosto e a pegou também. Vasculhou pela casa toda e não encontrou nenhuma prova útil. Voltou ao quarto de kagome e a encontrou dormindo profundamente. Decidiu espera-la acordar.

Admirou-a dormindo e sentiu o corpo se aquecer ao lembrar do beijo. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, levando a mão aos lábios logo após. Levantou-se assustado e ao mesmo tempo irritado. Caminhou em direção à janela do local e olhou para o nada, mergulhando em pensamentos. Estava atordoado com apenas um beijo? Se perguntou. "Não.. É claro que não.. Meu coração ta acelerado porque.. É.. Hum..Porque.. GRR.. Porque eu nunca beijei uma garota tão nova.. É.. É por isso.." Suspirou.. Sabia que tudo que havia falado era mentira. Aquela garota estava mexendo com ele, e o hanyou apenas não queria admitir. "Vou ligar para a Kikyou e marcar a data do casamento.." Lembrou tentando afastar kagome de seus pensamentos, mas fracassando. "Não.. Não quero me casar com ela.." Suspirou encarando kagome mais uma vez. Voltou para a poltrona ao lado da cama da jovem e resolveu parar de pensar naquele assunto, mas não conseguiu.

Uma hora e meia depois, ela finalmente acordou.

#Hum..Ainda estou com sono..# Murmurou pensando que estava sozinha no quarto.

#Não está com enxaqueca?# Ele perguntou, a fazendo pular da cama e ir de cara ao chão..

#Oh..Agora estou..# Mesmo não querendo, o hanyou riu. #Hum.. Inuyasha? O que você está fazendo aqui?#

#Onde seus pais estão?# Perguntou.

#Viajaram com souta pra visitar a vovó em Tomoeda.. Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?# Insistiu com a pergunta.

#Ah.. É uma longa historia..#

#Eu tenho tempo para ouvir..#

#Mas eu não tenho tempo para contar. Desculpe.. Mas eu realmente tenho que ir para casa.. Só estava aqui para esperar você acordar e ver se estava tudo bem. Você está ótima.. Então.. Até logo..#

#Eu to ótima?# Mesmo não entendendo, ela gritou: #Ai.. Minha cabeça está doendo.. Meu estomago da voltas.. Acho que vou desmaiar..# Encenou terrivelmente. O hanyou riu voltando para o lado dela, na cama. #Fica mais um pouco..# Pediu, sabendo que ele não havia caído em suas falsas dores.

#Melhor eu ir.. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer..# Não tinha nada, para ser sincero, mas não conseguia ficar ao lado da jovem sem desejá-la. Agora mais ainda..

#Fique.. Para pelo menos tomar um café e comer uma fatia de bolo..#

#Outro dia.. Agora tenho realmente que ir.. Tchau..# E se retirou. Kagome suspirou enquanto se jogava no sofá. Não podia se apaixonar pelo seu professor, mas era mais forte que ela. Passou mais alguns minutos quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da insistente campainha. Correu alegremente ao imaginar que seu querido professor havia voltado, mas se assustou ao ver a ultima pessoa que queria ver na face da terra, parada no batente de sua porta.

#O que faz aqui Naraku?# Perguntou arrogantemente. #Papai e Mamãe saíram..#

#Sério? Que bom.. Eu vim ver você e não eles.. Como vai minha querida noiva?# Questionou enquanto passava pela garota e rumava para o sofá da sala.

#Noiva? Quantas vezes já mandei parar com isso seu idiota? Nem em seus mais profundos sonhos eu vou me casar com você..#

#Não fale assim querida.. Nosso casamento está dependendo dessa viajem de seus pais sabia disso? Seu amado papai tem uma divida muito grande comigo..E adivinha qual vai ser a forma de pagamento caso ele não consiga o que eu pedi?# A cor fugiu da face da garota.

#Você acha que eu sou um objeto que pode ser comprado? Acorda Naraku.. Eu prefiro morar embaixo da ponte à ter que me deitar na mesma cama que você..# Murmurou com nojo.

#Kagome.. Kagome.. Você não sabe o que fala.. Se o seu pai e a sua mãe não me pagarem, e você não se casar comigo, você não terá que morar embaixo da ponte..E sim em um orfanato, junto com aquele moleque chato.. E eu tomarei as devidas providencias para que ninguém adote os dois juntos..# Kagome o encarou horrorizada.

#Você está querendo dizer que vai matar meus pais?# Perguntou.

#É por isso que eu sou louco por você, garota.. Além de muito linda é inteligente..# Em um gesto repentino, o rapaz beijou-lhe a face. #Cuide-se.. Porque da próxima vez que eu voltar aqui, é para marcar a data do casamento..# E se retirou, deixando uma garota furiosa dentro daquela casa.

Chorava... Não conseguia entender porque seus pais a venderam daquela maneira. Era o único jeito de salvar sua família? Ou eles tinham certeza de que conseguiriam o dinheiro? Relaxou um pouco ao pensar naquela possibilidade. Mas e se eles não conseguissem o dinheiro? Voltou a ficar nervosa.

Chorava não só por aquilo. Se perguntava porque sua vida tinha que ser tão complicada..

Havia crescido ouvindo sua mãe e tias dizerem que ela era gorda e feia, e sendo humilhada freqüentemente na escola. Havia perdido sua infância com cobranças idiotas. Não podia comer o que uma criança de sua idade comia, não podia ir à festas que seus poucos amigos davam, não podia ir ao shopping ou à qualquer outro lugar onde pudesse cair em tentação e comesse coisas não saudáveis, o que ocasionava em ela ter que ficar trancada em casa sempre que não estava na escola.

Oh..Sem contar que um tempo a família a colocara para fazer aulas de artes marciais para ver se ela aprendia a lutar e também a colocaram para aprender a atirar com o arco e flechas, pois diziam que ela tinha um poder especial.. Poder esse que kagome nunca descobrira qual era. Acabou por aceitar que eles falaram aquilo apenas para coloca-la em mais uma atividade.

Sempre que se apaixonara havia sido humilhada e não correspondida. Também.. Porque tinha que se apaixonar sempre pela pessoa mais difícil de se conquistar? Só havia beijado um garoto em toda sua vida. O nome dele era Houjo. Ficaram por uns dois minutos, logo depois o rapaz se afastou, a ridicularizou, afirmando que ela havia mordido sua língua e após esse dia se mudara de cidade. Agora havia se apaixonado pelo seu professor, o que significava mais sofrimento. Se fosse só isso seria bom. Havia acabado de descobrir que seria o pagamento de uma divida para poder salvar sua família.

Kagome suspirou derrotada. Só podia ser praga.. É.. Isso ai.. Alguém havia jogado uma praga daquelas quando ela nascera.. Era a única explicação.. Foi até o quarto e pegou uma jaqueta qualquer, já que o tempo não estava dos melhores e saiu para esfriar a cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoO

#Hum..Então eles estão em Mitaka? O que estão fazendo no subúrbio de Tókio?# Se perguntou analisando o computador. "_Souta está em Otawa e o Sr. E Sra. Higurashi em Mitaka.. Interessante.. Esse lugar é conhecido pelo trafico de drogas.. Bom saber.. Estaremos esperando-os quando voltarem.._" Finalizou enquanto pegava o telefone e ligava para se chefe.

#Sim.. Isso mesmo.. Vou precisar que alguém fique de vigia naquela casa e que quando os adultos chegarem, que me avisem e que mandem viaturas para fazerem uma busca completa..#

#_E o que estaremos procurando?_#

#Drogas..#

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aquela praça estava deserta, mas adorava ficar ali quando precisava pensar. Ouviu um barulho de gravetos sendo quebrados e ficou atenta. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém. Relaxou. Poderia ter sido apenas um bichinho. Suspirou desanimada.

Fechou os olhos, mas logo o abriu ao sentir algo gelado tocar-lhe o pescoço.

#Se gritar, morre..# O ser atrás de si murmurou.

OoOoOoOoOoO

#Bom..Tenho que comprar: tomate, cebola, arroz, carne.. E.. Hum.. Ei..Esse cheiro..# Cheirou o ar e sorriu ao reconhece-lo. #Kagome..# Sussurrou enquanto desviava se caminho e seguia para onde o cheiro da jovem estava mais próximo. Assustou-se ao encontra-la sentada em um banco, com alguém atrás pondo uma faca em seu pescoço. Rosnou ao reconhecer a pessoa.

#O que faz aqui Bankotsu? Sabia que não deveriam ter te libertado..#

#Inuyasha?# O dois seres falaram ao mesmo tempo. Kagome olhou esperançosa para o rapaz à sua frente.

#Você não muda não é seu vagabundo? Seu lugar é na cadeia.. Idiota.. Largue a garota.. Agora..#

#E se eu não soltar?# Perguntou enquanto apertava mais a faca contra o pescoço da jovem, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer por este, deixando o hanyou angustiado.

#Inuyasha..# Kagome murmurou com a voz tremida, tamanho era seu medo.

#Largue ela Bankotsu.. Estou avisando..# Rosnou deixando claro sua agonia.

#Huhuhu.. O que foi hanyou? Ela é sua amiguinha? Oh..Pela sua cara é mais que isso..# Desceu a faca do pescoço e cortou a blusa que a garota usava, fazendo com que ela soltasse um fraco grito espantado. Viu pequenas lagrimas se formarem nos olhos da aluna. #Você conheceu kikyou salvando-a de mim.. Lembra? Lembra também de que quando você me prendeu..Eu disse que iria me vingar? Acho que chegou a hora Hanyou nojento.. Vou matar essa garota lentamente.. Em sua frente.. E você não vai poder fazer nada..# Riu maleficamente enquanto uns quatro rapazes apareceram e pegaram o hanyou desprevenido. "_Droga.. Se eu lutar a kagome pode desconfiar.. Mas apanhar que eu não vou.._" Rosnou e partiu para cima dos youkais. Estava quase batendo mais que apanhando, quando olhou na direção da garota e viu que esta o olhava estaticamente. #Merda..# Murmurou ao vê-la espantada. Levou um chute na boca do estomago e logo se viu no chão, apanhando.

#Já chega..# Bankotsu ordenou. #Tragam-no até aqui..# Apenas dois deles seguraram o hanyou, que apanhara demais para ter forças para fugir. Não estava tão fraco, mas preferira esperar para recuperar suas forças. Estava apenas fingindo para esperar o momento certo de atacar. #Ela é linda não acha Inuyasha?# Perguntou passando a mão pelo rosto da garota, que chorava desesperadamente, só que mais preocupada com o hanyou do que com sua vida.

#Por favor..Soltem o Inuyasha.. Ele não tem nada haver com isso..# Kagome pediu.

#Não tem? Ele me prendeu! Vocês não fazem idéia do que eu passei naquela cadeia..#

#Ele é só um professor, droga.. Por favor..Solte-o..#

#Um professor?# Riu após o comentário. #É mais um dos seus casos agente?# Perguntou, deixando a jovem confusa.

#Idiota.. Sua briga é comigo. SOLTE ELA..# Gritou se soltando dos braços dos capangas de Bankotsu e correndo até onde este estava junto com sua garota.

#Ei..Ei..Ei.. Mais um passo e eu corto o pescoço dela.. Daí ela sangra até morrer.. É uma morte bem dolorida sabia?# E o hanyou realmente parou. #Agora, conte-me mais o que você sabe sobre ele querida..#

#Eu não vou falar nada.. Seu idiota, asqueroso..#

#Não vai falar? Tudo bem..# Viu os quatro rapazes segurarem Inuyasha e logo voltou a falar. #Este rapaz a sua frente não é um professor.. É um agente do FBI e-#

#MENTIRA.. Um agente? Você já mentiu melhor, Bankotsu..# O desespero estava começando a tomar conta do rapaz.

#E se você estiver tendo um caso com ele, desista.. # Continuou calmamente. #Ele é noivo e kikyou, sua noiva, está viajando..#

#O que te leva a crer que eu vou acreditar em você?# Kagome respondeu, fazendo com que Inuyasha respirasse aliviado. #Nojento..# Ela murmurou cuspindo no rosto do assaltante. Bankotsu a olhou com ódio e estapeou-lhe a face, fazendo com que ela fosse de encontro ao chão.

#COVARDE.. COMO TEM CORAGEM DE BATER EM UMA MULHER? BRIGUE COMIGO, SEU COVARDE..# Gritou tentando se soltar, mas sem sucesso. Ficou nervoso ao ver o humano partindo em direção a kagome, com a faca erguida.

#Sua vagabunda.. Como ousa cuspir em minha cara?# Ergueu-a pelos cabelos e terminou de rasgar sua blusa. #Você vai pagar por isso..# Murmurou enquanto apertava fortemente o seio da garota, fazendo o ódio do hanyou crescer.

#SOLTE ELA AGORA.. ESTOU MANDANDO..# Gritou enquanto se debatia.

#Ela tem seios macios não acha _inu-kun_?# Perguntou chamando o rapaz ironicamente pelo apelido. #Oh..Desculpe.. Você nunca deve ter tocado neles não é? Aposto que ninguém nunca os tocou.. E aqui em baixo?# Rasgou a saia, fazendo um corte na coxa da jovem também. Kagome gemeu de dor.

#Não me toque seu imbecil.. Me solte..# Pediu entre lágrimas.

#Porque não tocaria? Você tem um corpo tão maravilhoso..# Levou a mão até a calcinha e acariciou o ponto mais intimo do corpo da jovem, por cima desta.

#Me solte..# Tentou tirar a mão dele de lá, mas só conseguiu alguns cortes nos braços. Bankotsu a jogou ajoelhada no chão, fazendo com que ela machucasse os joelhos.

#Chupe-me..# Ordenou. Kagome o encarou horrorizada. #VAMOS VAGABUNDA.. ME CHUPE..# Gritou enquanto começava a desabotoar a calça. O bandido sentiu algo se chocando contra sua cara e foi de encontro ao chão rapidamente.

#Vista isso..# Inuyasha entregou seu sobretudo para a jovem semi-nua, enquanto estralava os dedos ameaçadoramente. A colegial olhou para o lado e viu os capangas no chão, desacordados. Olhou para o hanyou e o humano que tentara violentá-la. Suspirou aliviada ao ver seu amado bem e o outro rapaz também no chão, desacordado. Jogou-se nos braços do Inuyasha.

#Obrigada.. Obrigada.. Obrigada..# Murmurava desesperadamente enquanto chorava.

#Psiuuu.. Fique calma.. Já passou..# Tentou acalmá-la acariciando-lhe as costas. #Venha.. Vou te levar para minha casa.. Precisamos cuidar desses ferimentos.# Tirou um localizador do bolso, o ativou e colocou ao lado do Bankotsu. Seus amigos saberiam o que fazer com eles. Pegou Kagome no colo e caminhou em passos rápidos em direção ao seu apartamento, que não ficava longe dali.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Tudo culpa minha.. Tudo culpa minha.. # Inuyasha repetia enquanto limpava o ferimento na coxa dela.

#Fique calmo Inuyasha. Não foi culpa sua.. Se eu não tivesse saído de casa nada disso teria acontecido.. #

#Mas se eu não conhecesse o Bankotsu ele não teria feito isso tudo..#

#Tudo bem.. Vamos esquecer isso.. AI.. Não precisa apertar tanto assim..# Murmurou quando ele apertou um pano com álcool contra seu ferimento.

#Desculpe.. É que eu estou nervoso.. Desculpe.. Desculpe..# Ela riu.

#Já chega.. Não precisa se desculpar tanto..# Riu mais um pouco, fazendo com que ele relaxasse.

#Está doendo muito?# Quis saber.

#Um pouco..Mas não vou morrer por causa disso..# Sorriu o acalmando.

#Fiquei com medo de algo pior acontecer..# Confessou, fazendo o coração da jovem acelerar.

#Eu fiquei desesperada quando vi você apanhando.. Porque deixou que eles te batessem? Você começou dando uma surra neles..#

#Não quero falar disso..Chega.. Melhor esquecermos tudo que aconteceu aqui, certo?# Sorriu enquanto terminava de fazer o curativo na perna. Logo fez o curativo nos braços também. No corte do pescoço, colocou apenas uma pomada. #Venha.. Vamos comer alguma coisa.. Não tem muita coisa, mas dá para matar a fome..#

#Ei, ei, ei, mocinho.. Onde você pensa que vai? Ainda tenho que fazer os seus curativos. Acha que eu não vi seus machucados?# Puxou-o e fez com que ele se sentasse na cama, passando a tomar conta da caixa de remédios.

Começou pelos piores ferimentos e assim que os terminou passou para os do rosto. Começou pelo que estava no canto da boca deste. Inuyasha se arrepiou ao sentir a pele macia contra seus lábios. Lembrou-se do beijo que haviam trocado e seu coração acelerou. Inconscientemente, pegou a mão da jovem entre as suas e beijou-a carinhosamente.

#Inu..Yasha..# Kagome sussurrou com o coração acelerado e o rosto corado.

#Siii...# Calou-a pondo dois dedos em seus lábios. #Apenas me deixe fazer isso..# E a puxou, lhe beijando carinhosamente. No começo, ela ficou estática, mas segundos depois correspondeu ao beijo timidamente, mas aos poucos correspondeu na mesma intensidade do hanyou. Desceu a mão para as costas da jovem e a deitou na cama. Continuou a beijá-la dessa vez mais apaixonadamente. Em um rápido momento a consciência voltou-lhe a cabeça e Inuyasha se afastou rapidamente.

#O que..?# Kagome tentou falar, mas foi interrompida.

#Desculpe..Agi por impulso.. Desculpe.. Esqueça que isto aconteceu está bem? É melhor para nós dois..# Se levantou e foi caminhando em direção à porta de seu próprio quarto.

#Inuyasha?# Inuyasha parou e a fitou, esperando ansiosamente que ela lhe pedisse para voltar. #Er..# Ia realmente pedir que ele ficasse, mas desistiu. #Melhor eu ir pra casa.. Estou incomodando você.. Onde vai passar a noite? Eu estou ocupando sua cama e-# O hanyou desatou a rir. Kagome o olhou sem entender. #O que foi?#

#Nada.. Apenas descanse.. Está bem? Vou dormir no sofá..#

#NÃO..Onde já se viu o dono da casa dormir no sofá?#

#E o que você propõe, espertinha?# Ela mordeu os lábios, ato que fez Inuyasha ter que usar todo de seu auto-controle para se segurar.

#Bom..Você poderia dormir aqui..# Ele suspirou. Corria o risco de não se controlar dormindo tão próximo da garota que estava abalando seus pensamentos.

#Melhor não..#

#Por favor.. Se não fizer isto vou me sentir culpada e nunca mais venho aqui..#

#Está bem.. Mas vamos manter distancia, certo?# Aquilo havia batido direto no coração da jovem. Então quer dizer que ele queria distancia dela? Suspirou tristemente, mas não deixou que o professor notasse.

#Bom..Então.. Boa noite..# Virou-se para o lado contrario ao que ele estava, na intenção de dormir.

#Vou comer alguma coisa..Boa noite..# E saiu do quarto. Será que ela havia mordido a língua dele, assim como fizera com o Houjo? Não..Não lembrava de ter feito isso. Sentiu a raiva crescer em seu peito. Havia cansado de ser besta. A partir daquele momento trataria Inuyasha como ele merecia ser tratado: Como seu professor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ.. NESSA DATA QUERIDA.. MUITAS FELICIDADES..MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA..!!**

**Dessa vez o niver é da ALGUM SER.. MANA.. TI DOLLU MTU VIU?!**

**Tdu de bom hoje e sempre.. XP**

**Te dollu MTAAAAAAAUM.. Esquece disso n tah??**

**XxXxXxxXxXxX**

_Olá leitores..Como vão vocês? Espero que bem.. O que acharam deste capitulo?_

_Espero que estejam gostando da fic..Pois eu estou adorando escrevê-la.. Hehe.._

_Deixem review ok?! XD_

_bjinhuxxxx_


	3. Prisão

**Cap dedicado à mk-chan160** ..xD

OoOoOoO

#Então..Se o co-secante de teta é..# Inuyasha ia falando, mas kagome não parecia prestar atenção, e o professor percebeu. O sinal tocou, indicando o fim das aulas e como aquela era a ultima do dia, kagome se levantou e arrumou seus materiais rapidamente. Não esperou ninguém e começou a seguir para fora da sala. Sentiu uma mão em seu braço e se espantou.

#Calma..Quero apenas conversar com você..#

#Posso saber sobre o que, professor?# Inuyasha suspirou.

#Apenas venha comigo..# Puxou-a até a sala dos professores, mas ao ver como esta estava cheia, levou-a para outro lugar. Foram andando até que encontraram uma sala vazia. Inuyasha entrou e se encostou na porta para que ela não saísse.

#Tirei alguma nota baixa professor?# Perguntou com a voz séria, diferente da que costumava usar quando estava na presença de Inuyasha.

#Não..Não tirou, Kagome..E pare de me chamar de professor..Está me irritando..# Ordenou.

#E vou chamá-lo de que? Senhor?# Inuyasha respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

#Que tal apenas de Inuyasha, como antes?#

#Não é a maneira correta de tratar meu professor..#

#Eu estou lhe pedindo, Kagome..#

#Tem mais algo para me falar, professor..Ou é só isso?# O hanyou rosnou baixinho. Kagome se aproximou da porta e tentou sair, mas foi segurada mais uma vez.

#Pare com isso..# Ordenou com raiva e kagome o encarou assustada. Inuyasha segurou seu outro braço e fez com que ela o encarasse. #Me diga apenas o que aconteceu..# Pediu.

#Já disse que não aconteceu nada..-#

#ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO FRIA COMIGO?# Gritou não conseguindo mais conter a raiva. #Vamos..Responda..# Apertou o braço dela com um pouco mais de força, a fazendo soltar um fraco gemido de dor. Ainda assim, ele não a soltou.

#Você está me machucando..Me solte..Por favor# Pediu já com lágrimas nos olhos e a voz mole.

#Não antes de você me dizer o que está acontecendo..#

#Solte-a, Inuyasha..# O hanyou se assustou ao ouvir uma voz profunda atrás de si.

#Sesshoumaru?#

#Não ouviu o que eu falei? Solte-a..Não quero ter que repetir..# Rosnando, Inuyasha obedeceu. Kagome pegou suas coisas e saiu daquele lugar chorando.

#O que está fazendo aqui?#

#Vim ver se era verdade o que o Miroku me disse..#

#E o que aquele idiota te disse?# Perguntou enquanto se sentava na mesa olhando para o irmão, ainda irritado.

#_Aquele_ idiota.. Me informou que você esta se envolvendo com a humana..#

#Alem de idiota é mentiroso..#

#Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Vim te procurar e encontro essa cena..O que quer que eu pense? Sinto informar, mas eu ouvi toda a sua conversa, _irmãozinho_...#

#Grrrrrrr.. Deu para ficar ouvindo atrás da porta, Sesshoumaru? Que coisa feia..#

#Vocês estavam conversando tão baixo que da sala do diretor qualquer youkai com um bom sistema auditivo ouve a conversa com facilidade..E foi isso que aconteceu..Acha que eu tenho uma bola de cristal e adivinhei que você estava nessa sala?#

#E se eu disser que estou me envolvendo com ela, o que você vai fazer? Colocar outro no caso? Sabe que só irá adiar ainda mais isso..E você nem sabe se vai conseguir sucesso..# Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso ao ver a expressão de sesshoumaru mudar.

#Até que você não é tão burro. Inuyasha..Inuyasha.. Não se envolva com a testemunha.. Você sabe muito bem que isso vai lhe trazer muitos problemas..# Inuyasha suspirou.

#Eu sei..Mas não posso fazer mais nada.. Já me envolvi..#

#Você sabe que isso pode colocá-la em perigo, não sabe?#

#Sei..Mas se eu tivesse medo não estaria noivo da Kikyou..#

#Mais um motivo para você não se envolver com essa garota..#

#Sesshoumaru.. Pode ficar tranqüilo. Ela é só minha amiga..Entre nós é só isso que vai acontecer..Ou você vai me proibir de ter amigos?#

#E quando ela descobrir que você é um agente da policia, e que vai prender seus pais?# Inuyasha parou para pensar. Suspirou antes de responder.

#Daí eu vou ter que me afastar dela..É simples..#

#Não acha que, quanto mais próximos vocês estiverem, mais difícil será se separarem?# O hanyou rosnou.

#Você está me irritando..#

#Por quê? Porque estou dizendo a verdade?# Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça. Não queria se separar de Kagome..Mas sabia que uma hora ou outra isso teria que acontecer.

Afastou-se do irmão e saiu da sala. Desceu as escadas correndo e chegou no ponto de ônibus a tempo de ver kagome entrando em um dos transportes para ir pra casa. Irritado, Inuyasha chutou uma pedra com força. Ouviu apenas o som de algo se quebrando.

#Merda..# Sussurrou enquanto voltava para o estacionamento do colégio. Kagome não escaparia amanhã.. Era seu pensamento.

Fora pra casa irritado aquela tarde e, para variar, passara o dia pensando na colegial. Já era de noite e ele ainda tentava descobrir o que fizera de errado. "**_Será que foi por causa do beijo? Não deve ter sido, afinal de contas, ela correspondeu_**.." Suspirou cansado. "**_Será que ela está tão envolvida como eu? Bom..Podemos ser amigos..Daí quando ela descobri que eu menti esse tempo todo, ela vai ficar com raiva, me dar um pé na bunda, vai sofrer, eu vou ficar de mau humor por um longo tempo.. E depois, tudo volta ao normal.._**" Pensava.

Dormira pouco, aquela noite..E o pouco que havia dormido, tinha sonhado com kagome. Estava enlouquecendo..Era a única resposta plausível para tudo que estava sentindo.

Se levantou ás seis e meia aquela manhã. Se arrumou rápido e rumou para o colégio sem tomar café da manhã. Parou o carro no portão de entrada e esperou que a humana chegasse. Todos foram chegando e nada dela. O sinal tocou e kagome ainda não havia chegado. Por sorte, ele não dava aula no primeiro horário aquele dia.

Quinze minutos após o sinal ter tocado, ela chegou. Inuyasha saiu do carro, o alarmou e correu até a jovem.

#Ainda temos que conversar..# Tocou-lhe o braço e se espantou ao ouvi-la gemer de dor. Levantou a manga da blusa e pode ver as marcas de dedo. Abaixou a cabeça, entrelaçou os dedos com os dela e a levou para a arvore onde eles começaram a se conhecer melhor.

#O que estamos fazendo aqui?# Perguntou tirando sua mão da dele.

#Desculpe..# Inuyasha sussurrou. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Pelo que?#

#Por tudo..#

#Tudo o que?#

#Não sei.. Apenas quero que você volte a falar comigo como antes..# Encarou-a e kagome se espantou ao ver tristeza no olhar do professor.

#Professor..Eu..Tenho que ir pra aula e..#

#Pare..Por favor..# Puxou-a contra seu corpo e a abraçou fortemente. #Eu não agüento mais isso..Apenas me diga o que eu fiz..#

#Nada..Esse é o problema..# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. #Esquece..São besteiras de minha cabeça..#

#Se são besteiras..Porque você não as esquece e nós podemos voltar a ser amigos como antes?# Kagome sorriu.

#Desculpe, Inuyasha..Eu estava com raiva e não pensei direito no que estava fazendo..# Ele a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. #E sabe.. Eu também não agüentava mais ter que te ignorar..#

#Esquece isso.. Você está desculpada.. Só não faça isso de novo..Agora vamos pra aula..# Separaram-se e começaram a voltar para o prédio.

OoO

#E então.. Eu vou para sua casa hoje? Pelo que vi esses últimos dias você não estava prestando atenção na aula..Sabe alguma coisa do assunto novo?# Kagome riu constrangida.

#Bom..Er..Mais ou menos..#

#Mais ou menos pra mim é não sei nada..#

#E nesse caso é realmente um 'não sei nada'..# Os dois riram. #Pode ser às duas horas?#

#Está perfeito..#

#Até mais tarde então..#

OoOoOoO

DING DONG

Kagome olhou no relógio e constatou que já eram duas horas. Terminou de pentear os cabelos, passou um perfume qualquer e correu para a sala. Jogou os livros que eles usariam na mesa e abriu a porta.

#Aleluia..Se eu não tivesse ouvido tanto barulho diria que você não estava em casa..# Ela riu.

#Não tinha terminado de me arrumar..Me desculpe..#

#Normal..Estranho seria se você tivesse ficado pronta no horário..#

#Sem graça..# Ela lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

#E então..Vamos conversar ou estudar?# Perguntou em um tom meio irônico.

#Que tal assistir filme?# Inuyasha riu.

#Depende de qual..#

#Que tal antes que o dia amanheça?#

#Melhor não..Nós temos que estudar..#

#Temos tempo ainda..#

#Tem certeza?# Ela sorriu.

#Absoluta..Vou fazer pipoca..# Rumou para a cozinha e o hanyou a seguiu. Corou levemente e sentiu o corpo estremecer ao se lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido naquela mesa há algumas semanas atrás. Kagome fez uma bacia enorme de pipoca e os dois rumaram para a sala. Ela fechou as cortinas, deixando a casa escura e dando um ar de cinema nesta. Inuyasha se sentou no sofá enquanto kagome ligava o DVD. Sentou-se também e programou tudo.

Na metade do filme, kagome se espantou quando Inuyasha colocou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ficou estática e quando ia chamá-lo para que se afastasse, percebeu que ele dormia e sorriu. Ele parecia uma criança enquanto dormia.. Era tão lindo que kagome não teve coragem de acordá-lo. Segurou-lhe a cabeça e fez com que ele se deitasse em seu colo. Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa, mas não acordou. A jovem apenas continuou assistindo o filme, enquanto fazia carinho nas orelhinhas de cachorro dele.

OoO

#Hum? Kagome? Porque está chorando?# Inuyasha acordou atordoado ao sentir o cheiro de lágrimas.

#O filme..Ele morreu..# Murmurou ainda chorando.

#Quem morreu? O filme? Ã? Não estou entendendo nada.# Ele bocejou.

#Não..O ator..Esqueci o nome dele..Mas foi tão triste..Poxa..# Inuyasha começou a rir.

#Você está chorando por causa de um filme?# Kagome olhou feio pra ele.

#Estou..Qual o problema? O filme foi lindo..# O hanyou voltou a rir.

#Nenhum problema..Desculpe..# Mas ele ainda estava rindo. Virou o rosto e só ai percebeu que estava no colo dela. Encarou-a e aquela _maldita_ vontade de beijá-la tomou conta de seu corpo. "**_NÃO..Só amigos, lembra?_**" Tentava fazer aquela frase entrar em sua cabeça, mas era difícil. Viu a garota corada também e seu desejo só fez aumentar.

#O que acha de irmos estudar?# Ela perguntou levantando e quase fazendo com que o hanyou caísse.

#Que horas são?#

#Deve ser umas quatro..# Respondeu alegremente. #Ah..Tem sorvete na geladeira.. De morango..Meu favorito..Você quer?# Animada, kagome foi até a cozinha sem esperar resposta. Voltou de lá com um pote de 2 litros de sorvete e duas colheres. Inuyasha riu.

#Você vai engordar..# Brincou quando ela colocou a primeira colher na boca. Kagome arregalou os olhos lembrando-se daquele detalhe. Engoliu o sorvete e olhou para o resto desanimada. #É brincadeira..Uma vez ou outra não faz mal..# Inuyasha incentivou-a a tomar. Enfiou a colher no sorvete e tomou um pouco.

#Agora não quero mais..# Ele suspirou. Com sua própria colher tirou um pedaço enorme do sorvete e se aproximou de kagome.

#Abra a boca..# Ordenou. A jovem apenas fechou-a com força. #Ok..Ok..Você não quer colaborar..# Segurou sua bochecha e fez pressão para que ela abrisse a boca. Esperta, kagome empurrou sua mão e se levantou pronta para correr. Só não esperava que, com agilidade, Inuyasha segurasse seu pulso e a puxasse de volta. Kagome caiu no colo do hanyou, que não se importou muito e enfiou a colher na boca da garota.

#NHEI..IXO É INXUXTIXA..# Murmurou com a boca cheia. Inuyasha começou a rir freneticamente. Querendo vingança, kagome foi até o sorvete, tirou um pedaço enorme, que mal cabia na colher, de tão grande. Como ele estava distraído, foi fácil colocar o sorvete em sua boca. Inuyasha engasgou e foi a vez de kagome rir.

#É guerra que você quer? É guerra que você terá..# Ele pegou o pote de sorvete e correu atrás dela, que antes mesmo dele ter falado algo, já tinha começado a correr. Subiu as escadas e soube que ela estava no quarto pelo barulho da porta se fechando. Correu até lá e abriu esta com facilidade, pois kagome tinha esquecido de trancar. #Preparada pra comer?# Ela colocou as duas mãos na boca e negou com a cabeça.

#Não vou mandar você tentar, porque sei que você consegue.. Mas ainda assim, vou lutar até o fim.. Ih..Rimou..# Riu e se assustou ao vê-lo vindo pra cima. Voltou a tapar a boca e ficou de costas para ele, afim de atrapalha-lo um pouco.

#Isso só vai fazer com que eu demore mais alguns minutos, mas não vai me deter..# Ela teve vontade de rir, mas se assustou quando ele a jogou na cama. #Vamos kagome..Abra a boquinha e me poupe trabalho..# A garota apenas fez que não com a cabeça. #Ok..Você que pediu..# Subiu na cama também e colocou um joelho em cada lado do corpo dela, prendendo-a na cama. Colocou um braço de um lado de seu rosto, apenas para servir de apoio. Vendo que daquele jeito ficaria ruim, ele subiu mais os joelhos, prendendo-a na altura da barriga.

Sem muita dificuldade, tirou as mãos dela da boca e a prendeu no alto de sua cabeça. Tirou um pedaço enorme de sorvete e o segurou com a mão mesmo. Kagome tentou se soltar, dificultando-o ainda mais. Inuyasha teve que se esticar ainda mais para segura-la. Rapidamente, abriu sua boca e colocou o sorvete lá. O hanyou sorriu vitorioso e gemeu quando kagome mordeu seu dedo.

#Solte..# Ela fez que não com a cabeça. #Ok..Você está pedindo por isso..# Começou a fazer cócegas nela. Ele tirou o dedo de onde estava sem que ela nem percebesse, mas ainda assim, continuou fazendo cócegas na _aluna_.

#Não..HAHAHA..Pare..HAHAHA.. Pare.. Inuyasha..HAHAHA..# Kagome já estava cansada de tanto rir e Inuyasha parou de fazer cócegas nela.

#Isso é só para você saber quem manda..# Os dois riram. O hanyou pegou outra colher de sorvete e enfiou-a na boca de kagome.

#EI..ISSO NÃO VALE..# Ela pegou uma colher de sorvete e tentou fazer Inuyasha tomá-lo, mas antes mesmo que levantasse a mão, o conteúdo da colher caiu em sua cara. O rapaz a sua frente continuou a rir. Kagome pegou outra colher de sorvete e desta vez segurou com a mão. Rapidamente enfiou o sorvete em sua boca, mas o sujando todo durante o trajeto. Inuyasha parou de rir para engolir o conteúdo que fora obrigado a tomar.

#Esse sorvete é uma delicia..# Pegou o pote e começou a tomar. O sorvete já estava uma boa parte, derretido, mas dava para tomar do mesmo jeito. Sorriu ao ter uma idéia. Com uma colher, segurou a parte que ainda estava dura. Virou o pote e deixou a calda cair na boca de kagome, sujando-a toda e a cama também. Começou a rir ao ver a cara de indignada dela.

Kagome limpou o rosto com a mão mesmo e levantou esta, na intenção de sujá-lo. Só não contava que ele fosse segura-la. Sem falar uma palavra, Inuyasha inclinou o rosto e lambeu o sorvete que estava em seus dedos. Kagome corou violentamente. O hanyou riu, mas ao ver a face corada da garota, sentiu o coração acelerar. Não mais resistindo, desceu os lábios e a beijou.

Inicialmente, kagome ficou estática, mas logo o puxou pelo pescoço e correspondeu ao beijo. Inuyasha apertou-a mais contra seu corpo e soltou um fraco gemido. Aprofundou o beijo enquanto acariciava levemente seu pescoço, a fazendo se arrepiar.

Kagome acariciava-o sob a blusa. Desceu a mão e na volta a camisa veio junto. Passou a arranhar levemente as costas do hanyou, que soltou um fraco gemido.

#Melhor pararmos..Antes que eu faça uma besteira..# Ele juntou toda sua força de vontade e conseguiu se separar. Kagome pareceu acordar naquele momento.

#Me-me-me De-de-des-cul-pe-pe.. Pro-pro-fe-fes-sor..# Inuyasha teve vontade de rir da face vermelha dela.

#Não, Kagome..Eu que tenho que me desculpar..# Se levantou da cama. #Afinal de contas, fui eu que te agarrei..# Ela corou ainda mais e não mais resistindo, o hanyou riu. #Fique calma, Kagome..Foi só um beijo..Garanto que não vai acontecer de novo..# Ela não parecia se acalmar. Ele olhou as horas no relógio. #Já são quase seis horas e nós não estudamos nada, mocinha..Você conseguiu me enrolar direitinho..# Mudou de assunto para ver se funcionava e funcionou, pois viu a jovem rir.

#Que bom que eu consegui..# Apesar de ter entrado naquele assunto, kagome ainda continuava um pouco corada.

#Acha mesmo que vai ficar se estudar? Amanhã eu volto aqui e nós vamos estudar a tarde inteira..#

#Ah..Não..# Resmungou.

#Anão é um homem pequeno..# Brincou, a fazendo rir.

#Minha mãe me falava isso quando eu era pequena..#

#A minha falava a mesma coisa..# Inuyasha sorriu com a lembrança da mãe. Os dois se levantaram e foram andando para a sala. Kagome tinha o pote de sorvete nos braços. #Bom..Já vou..Até amanhã, então..# Deu um beijo no rosto da garota e saiu de lá.

Kagome suspirou. Sabia que era errado, mas estava cada vez mais apaixonada pelo professor.

OoOoO

#Então..Isso aqui é igual a o co-seno disso vezes isso.. Viu como é fácil?# Os dois estavam na mesa, estudando.

#Só isso? Tem certeza? Que coisa ridícula..# Kagome pegou o lápis e resolveu uma expressão que ele passara. Parou quando ouviu um barulho estranho. #Que barulho é esse?# O celular de Inuyasha tocou quando o barulho foi identificado. Era sirenes da policia e parecia estar no estacionamento de sua casa. Kagome correu até lá, deixando o hanyou sozinho na sala.

#_Eles chegaram.._# O oficial informou pelo celular.

#Eu estou na casa..Finjam que não me conhecem..Tchau..# E desligou o aparelho. #Kagome?# Chegou na porta e encontrou a garota estática. Olhou na direção que ela estava olhando e pode ver o Sr. e Sra. Higurashi segurados por policiais e mais uns cinco homens vistoriando o carro. Tiraram deste quatro sacolas. Encontraram em duas, cocaína e nos outros dois, dinheiro. A Sra. Higurashi chorava desesperadamente e o pai de kagome apenas lamentava.

Inuyasha tentou segurar kagome, que saiu correndo em direção aos pais.

#Mamãe? Papai? O que está acontecendo? Manda esses caras embora..# Ela pediu enquanto abraçava a mãe.

#Afaste-se mocinha.. Os dois estão envolvidos em trafico de drogas..# O policial falou enquanto algemava os dois.

#NÃO.. SOLTEM MEUS PAIS..# A garota pediu já chorando desesperadamente. #SOLTEM ELES..Por favor...# Ia partir para cima do policial, mas dois braços em sua cintura a impediram. Inuyasha a virou e a abraçou carinhosamente.

#Calma..Calma kagome..Vai ficar tudo bem..# Acariciou-lhe os cabelos, tentando acalma-la.

#Não..Não vai ficar..Eles estão levando meus pais, Inuyasha..Não deixe que os levem..# Pediu ainda chorando.

#Shi..Calma..# Viu um policial se aproximando para falar com ele e fez gestos com o rosto para que não se aproximasse. O rapaz apenas obedeceu. Inuyasha viu os pais de kagome entrando na viatura e a apertou mais contra seu corpo, para que ela não se virasse. Sentiu seu ombro molhado e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na cabeça. #Vai ficar tudo bem..Eu prometo..# Beijou-lhe a testa dessa vez.

#Não me deixe, Inuyasha..Por favor..# Pediu segurando-lhe a blusa com força. O hanyou apenas sorriu para ela.

#Não vou te deixar nunca..Agora se acalme..Vamos lá pra casa..Não vou te deixar aqui sozinha..# Guiou-a até seu carro. Pediu a chave e trancou a casa. Voltou para o automóvel e foi para sua casa. Dirigiu rápido e logo os dois já se encontravam no apartamento do hanyou.

#Quer um chá?# Perguntou ao ver que kagome ainda chorava muito. Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. #Enquanto eu preparo vá tomar um banho..#

#Não tenho roupas..# Murmurou.

#Eu te empresto uma camisa..# Foi até o quarto e pegou o maior blusão que tinha. #Tome..O banheiro é na segunda porta a direita..# Esperou que ela fosse tomar banho e rumou para a cozinha para fazer o chá. Fez de camomila, pois sabia que este era calmante.

Mais ou menos vinte minutos mais tarde, kagome saiu do banheiro. Seu cabelo estava molhado e seus olhos vermelhos.

#Beba..# Entregou-lhe a xícara quando ela se sentou. #Está mais calma?#

#Um pouco..Afinal de contas, amanhã eles devem estar sendo soltos..Pois os policiais verão que foi um engano..# Inuyasha queria lhe contar a verdade, mas não queria vê-la sofrer mais. #..Papai e mamãe só estavam com aquilo no carro para entregar ao Naraku e-#

#Repete..# O hanyou pareceu acordar ao ouvir aquela ultima frase.

#É..O papai tem uma divida com o Naraku..E ele disse que se não pagássemos em dinheiro.. Eu..# Parou de falar quando se lembrou de tudo que acontecera há uns dias em sua casa.

#Você o que?# Kagome abaixou a cabeça.

#Eu seria o pagamento..# Inuyasha começou a se irritar.

#Seu pai vendeu você?# Sua voz exalava indignação.

#Não foi bem vender e-#

#Então foi o que?# Interrompeu-a com raiva. A jovem voltou a chorar. #Desculpe..# Ele respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar. #Me fale mais..Como seu pai conseguiu essa divida?#

#Não sei..Só sei que tudo que estava naquele carro era do Naraku..Papai e mamãe são pessoas honradas..Nunca estariam envolvidos com trafico de drogas.. Se fizeram o que fizeram foi apenas para salvar a família..#

#E se você não se casar com ele?#

#Meus pais morrem..# Inuyasha socou a parede com raiva.

#Desgraçado..# Parou para pensar por um instante. #Kagome..Você precisa me dizer como seu pai adquiriu essa divida..#

#Não sei..Eu já disse..#

#Ok..Ok..Me desculpe..# Ele suspirou. Amanhã iria sem falta a delegacia. Precisava ter um papo com o Sr. Higurashi. #Quer comer alguma coisa?# Só ai percebera que ela já tinha terminado de tomar o chá.

#Não..Obrigada..#

#Vamos para a sala..# Levantou-se e rumou para lá. Kagome se sentou ao lado do hanyou e o silencio predominou no local.

#Você acha que eles vão ser soltos?# Ela perguntou com a voz mole, fazendo com que inuyasha percebesse que ela estava a beira das lágrimas mais uma vez.

#Não sei..Se essa historia do Naraku for resolvida eles vão ficar livres sim.. Calma..# Kagome já voltara a chorar. Inuyasha a puxou para seus braços sem nem pensar duas vezes. Odiava ver mulheres chorando, ainda mais quando esta mulher era Kagome..Além disso..Ele se sentia indiretamente culpado pela prisão dos pais da garota. #Desabafe..É o melhor que você tem a fazer..# Kagome estava com a cabeça no peito do hanyou, que a abraçava pelos ombros.

#Se eles não forem soltos, o que vai ser de mim e do Souta-kun? Nós vamos para um orfanato? Eu não quero me separar do meu irmão..#

#Não precisa ter medo.. Eu vou estar aqui pra tudo que você precisar..Nunca deixarei vocês irem para um orfanato..#

#Nós só iríamos atrapalhar sua vida, Inuyasha..Você não é nada nosso..Não tem porque se preocupar com agente...#

#Posso não ser nada de sua família..Mas considero você o suficiente para te ajudar..# Ela deixou que mais algumas lagrimas caíssem e abraçou o hanyou.

#Obrigada..#

#Pelo que? Não fiz nada de mais..# Ela foi aproximando, lentamente, o rosto do de Inuyasha, que apenas ficou parado esperando a próxima ação dela.

#Obrigada por tudo..O que seria de mim sem você, agora?# Inuyasha fechou os olhos ao sentir como ela estava próxima. Esperou um pouco, mas nada aconteceu. Voltou a abrir os olhos e viu que ela esperava que ele tomasse uma iniciativa. Sorriu e acariciou-lhe o pescoço. Kagome abriu os olhos e foi nesse momento que ele a puxou para um apaixonado beijo. A colocou em seu colo e aprofundou ainda mais o contato entre os lábios.

Acariciava-lhe gentilmente as costas, o que fazia a blusa subir um pouco. Inuyasha respirou fundo e se extasiou com o cheiro da humana. Gemeu baixo ai senti-la acariciar suas orelhinhas de cachorro.

#Me faça sua, Inuyasha..# Pediu. Inuyasha se separou dela, espantado com o pedido. Kagome corou e saiu do colo dele. #Desculpe..Eu não devia ter feito isso..# Deixou que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem, mas desta vez de vergonha. Ia se afastar, mas Inuyasha segurou seu pulso e a puxou de volta.

#Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?# Perguntou com a voz extremamente rouca.

#Se você não quer, não precisa fingir que quer..Eu vou entender e-# Ele a calou apenas encostando os lábios aos dela.

#É o que eu mais quero desde a primeira vez que eu te vi..# Sussurrou, logo voltando a beija-la com fervor. Levantou-se com a garota no colo e caminhou lentamente em direção ao quarto.

**Colocou-a na cama, mas continuaram apenas a se beijar. Inuyasha desceu a mão pela lateral de seu corpo e acariciou carinhosamente sua coxa. Na volta, subiu a mão por dentro da blusa, trazendo a peça junto. Tirou esta rapidamente e admirou kagome apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, afinal de contas, seria a primeira vez dela e ele queria que tudo saísse perfeito.**

**Voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, mas por pouco tempo. Logo passou para o pescoço e a fez soltar um fraco gemido, graças aos chupões e as leves mordiscadas que dava no local. Kagome mordeu os lábios, tímida pelos seus gemidos.**

**Inuyasha foi descendo os beijos. Passou pelo caminho entre os seios e brincou com a barriga da jovem. Subiu as mãos e passou a acariciar um dos seios. Ouviu um suspiro vindo de sua companheira e voltou os lábios para os dela. Beijou-a com fervor, enquanto continuava a acariciar-lhe os seios. Mudou de posição e fez com que kagome sentasse em seu colo, com uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo. Isso sem parar de beijá-la. **

**Acariciou-lhe as costas, arranhando-a muito levemente com a ponta das garras. Kagome se arrepiou e inconscientemente jogou a cabeça para traz, dando livre acesso de seu pescoço ao hanyou. Inuyasha desabotoou o sutiã e se livrou dele rapidamente. Kagome corou com o olhar faminto que ele lhe lançava. Corou mais ainda quando ele a apertou contra seu corpo e a fez sentir como estava excitado. **

**#Kagome..# Ele gemeu antes de tomar os lábios da jovem com fervor. Beijou-a apaixonadamente enquanto voltava a deitá-la na cama. Abocanhou um dos seios enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. Kagome gemeu enquanto a língua do hanyou brincava com seu mamilo. **

**#Hum..Inu..# Murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior. Desceu as mãos e passou a acariciar as lindas orelhinhas dele. Inuyasha parou o que estava fazendo na intenção de dar atenção ao outro seio também. Suas mãos passaram a acariciar a barriga de sua companheira, mas logo estas estavam em sua coxa. Voltou os lábios para o pescoço, brincou um pouco ali e de vez em quando mordiscava-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Ela gemeu quando a mão do hanyou passou a acariciar o ponto mais intimo do seu corpo por cima da calcinha.**

**#Kagome.. Você está me enlouquecendo..# Murmurou com a voz rouca de prazer. Levantou-se um pouco apenas para tirar a camisa que estava usando, fazendo kagome admirar seu definido abdômen. **

**Voltou a se deitar por cima da jovem e tirou-lhe a calcinha com agilidade. Encarou sua companheira e a viu extremamente corada. **

**#Apenas relaxe, está bem?# Sorrindo, ele a beijou. Desceu a mão e passou a acariciá-la mais ousadamente. Se afastou um pouco apenas para ver as expressões que se passavam pelo rosto dela. Kagome mantinha os olhos fechados e mordia os lábios com um pouco de força. Inuyasha sorriu e penetrou um dedo, fazendo-a gemer alto. Ao abrir a boca, ele a beijou, tirando-lhe o ar dos pulmões, o que fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais ofegante. **

**Era tão bom ouvi-la gemer.. Era excitante.. E o enlouquecia.. Inuyasha já não agüentava mais aquela tortura.. Precisava tirar o resto de roupa que os separavam e faze-la sua naquele momento, porém sabia que ela ainda não estava pronta. **

**Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço, brincou um pouco com os seios, desceu pela barriga, a provocou um pouco mais lambendo sensualmente sua virilha, enquanto a continuava a acariciá-la com a mão. Logo a substituiu pela língua. **

**Kagome gemeu ainda mais alto ao perceber a situação que se encontrava. Aquilo era constrangedor, mas ela não podia negar que era maravilhoso. Nem em seus sonhos mais pervertidos ela imaginara Inuyasha no meio de suas pernas, fazendo aquilo. Voltou a gemer e inconscientemente arqueou o corpo contra ele. **

**Sentiu o corpo tremer e por um momento achou que fosse desmaiar, tamanho era o prazer que estava sentindo. Inuyasha sorriu ao perceber que ela tinha alcançado seu primeiro clímax. Terminou de tirar suas roupas e posicionou-se na entrada do sexo da jovem.**

**#Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?# Reunindo todo seu alto controle, ele conseguiu fazer uma pergunta.**

**#Nunca tive tanta certeza..# A voz dela não passou de um sussurro.**

**#Vai doer..# Murmurou com a voz rouca, quase não se contendo mais.**

**#Eu sei que você vai ser carinhoso comigo..# Ele sorriu com a demonstração de confiança e a beijou. Naquele beijo, demonstrou toda paixão que sentia por ela. Penetrou-a com força, a fazendo gemer alto de dor. Esperou que ela se acostumasse e começou a se movimentar devagar. Logo os gemidos de dor foram dando lugar aos de prazer. Inuyasha passou a penetrá-la com mais força e velocidade. **

**Inverteu as posições, fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada em seu colo. Continuaram naquela posição por um bom tempo. Percebendo que já estavam próximos ao clímax, ele segurou seu quadril, impedindo-a de sair de seu colo.**

**#Inuyasha..# O hanyou se deliciava a cada vez que ela pronunciava seu nome. Beijou-a e os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos. **

Ele a deitou na cama e a abraçou com força. Kagome sorriu, encostando a cabeça no peito do amado. Fechou os olhos e só ai se deu conta de como estava cansada. Seus olhos estavam pesados e antes de dormir, só conseguiu murmurar uma coisa:

#Eu te amo..#

Inuyasha sorriu com a confissão. Não sabia se amava Kagome. Sentia algo especial pela garota adormecida em seus braços.. Algo mais que especial para ser sincero.. Sentia que mataria o primeiro que tentasse tira-la de sua vida. Não conseguia se enxergar vivendo sem a doce estudante que abalara sua cabeça e seu coração.

Apertou-a mais contra seus braços e beijou-lhe a testa. Apesar de tudo, sabia que aquilo não tinha futuro.. Sorriu tristemente e tirou a correntinha de ouro que sempre usava. Colocou-a no pescoço de kagome e deu um beijo no pingente desta. Acomodou-se melhor na cama e em pouco tempo dormiu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

AEWWWWWWW.. PARABENS PRA MIMI.. MANA LINDA QUE EU AMO MAIS QUE MUITOOO.. Parabenss..parabens..Hj é o seu dia que dia mais feliz.. XDDD

Tudo de bom hoje e sempre viu mana? Que deus te de mta inspiração para continuar me ajudando nas fics (e pra continuar as suas tb) e mta paciência pra mi agüentar por mais 1 ano.. KKKKKKK

TE LOVE YOU MANAAA.. Mtu mtu mtu mtu mtu mtu mtu

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA PARA O FIM DA FIC.. Provavelmente faltam dois capítulos.. XD..**

**E ai povo?! Gostaram do cap? (Olhinhos brilhando)**

**Levei séculos fazendo esse hentai..E nem fico bom..É..To ficando enferrujada.. XDD**

**Mas saiu né? Isso que importa..Espero que tenha ficado bom.. ;)**

**Presente de niver di minha maninha linda..Mimi..XD..**

**Hehe**

**Bom..Vamos as reviews..**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Algum ser – **Gosto desse cap tb mana? Espero que sim.. Viux..Agente nunca mais converso no msn eim? Tem o que? 1 semana? KKK.. Mas faz tempo sim.. hunf..XD..Te dollo locaaaa.. bjaaaaaaaaaaaum

**Mk-chan160 – **Esse teve hentai..Também..Era seu presente..não podia faltar hentai..XD..FELIX NIVER MANAAA.. já falei dimais.. BJAAUUUM..

**Carol Freitas – **O inu não é tão malvado assim não..Tadinho.. A kagome que entende as coisas erradas..XD..hehe.. O naraku ainda vai participar mtu dessa fic.. Tudo bem que só faltam mais ou menos 2 caps para acabar..Mas ele vai aparecer mtu nos próximos caps..hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. bjinhuxxx..

**Mari – **oiewww..Ama minhas fics? Que emocionante (Olhinhos brilhando de emoção) hehe.. Não elogia muito não pra eu não ficar me achando..kkk..XD..Brincadeira.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. ;).. bjoksss...

**Sacerdotiza – **É..Ela não desistiu do inu..que bom né? Até teve hentai..XD..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap locaaaaa..hehe..Te dollo sumida..bjinhuxxx

**Manu x) – **Oh..Você também é bahiana!! Que massa.. XD.. Com certeza sofremos preconceito..Ai ai..Mas agente supera..XP.. AHHH..Eu tb amo kagSesshy..Eles são perfeitos..I love eles..mtauuum..hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. ;).. Bjoksss

**Dama da noite** – Oiewww..Que bom que você gostou.. Tomara que tenha gostado desse tb..bjoksss...

**TheBlueMemory – **Safado mesmo..Embebedando ela pra depois se aproveitar..E terminou que quem se aproveitou de tudo foi o inu..XD.. Pois é..A kikyou ainda vai infernizar eles um pouco nos próximos caps..hehe.. Tadinho do Houjo mesmo..KKK..Mas nas primeiras vezes acontece.. (Comigo graças a deus n aconteceu. kkk) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..Bjoksss...

**SraKouga – **Hi manaa..Ele conta pra ela é meio difícil.. Mas quem sabe o que vai acontecer no próximo cap né? (Eu sei..Mas são detalhes..XD) KKK.. Te dollu ex-lora.. mas ainda com cérebro de lora..BJAAAAAAUM..

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Deixem review ok? Bjinhuxxxx**


	4. Penultimo cap

**Obs – O cap não foi corrigido..Me desculpem pelos erros.. XD**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordara sonolento aquela manhã. Olhou pela janela e viu que ainda estava escuro. Sorriu ao sentir a garota se aconchegar melhor em seu peito. Acariciou-lhe a face adormecida e sentiu o corpo aquecer ao se lembrar da noite passada. Não sabia por que, mas aquela tinha sido uma das melhores noites de sua vida, se não a melhor.

Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram seis horas. Tinha que levantar as sete, para resolver o caso do Naraku..

Se ajeitou melhor na cama e puxou mais kagome contra seu peito. Sentiu-lhe o seio nu roçando em seu peito e o fogo que o dominara noite passada voltou a dominar seu corpo. Lembrou-se das caricias que haviam trocado, lembrou-se dos beijos.. Dos gemidos..

Suspirou. Se continuasse daquele jeito ele a acordaria naquele momento e a faria sua novamente. Encarou-a e pode ver que ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, apesar da aparência cansada. Beijou-lhe a testa e se levantou. Precisava de um banho gelado e demorado.

Jogou-se na banheira que havia acabado de encher. Relaxou sentindo o sangue começar a esfriar. Encostou a cabeça na quina da banheira e fechou os olhos. Imaginou-se ali com Kagome. Imaginou-a gemendo como na noite passada.. Chamando seu nome entre os gemidos de prazer que saiam de sua boca.

O sangue voltou a ferver.

Abrindo os olhos, Inuyasha percebeu que estava excitado. Aquela garota o surpreendia a cada segundo que se passava. Nenhuma outra mulher o tinha deixado daquele jeito. Era só pensar nela que se excitava.. Com apenas UM beijo ela já o enlouquecia.. Será que estava sob feitiço? Só podia ser, pois nunca desejara tanto uma mulher como desejava kagome.

Molhou o rosto para ver se conseguia se acalmar. Foi inútil. Terminou de se banhar e saiu da água. Vestiu um roupão e rumou para a sala. Preparou seu café da manhã e foi comê-lo assistindo TV. Terminou e constatou que já eram 15 pras sete. O tempo passara rápido e ele nem tinha percebido. Não conseguia tirar kagome de seus pensamentos.

Voltou para a cozinha, pegou uma bandeja e preparou o café da garota adormecida em sua cama. Caprichou. Fez suco de laranja, colocou alguns biscoitos, algumas frutas e dois pães. Alem disso colocou o açucareiro, a manteiga uma faca e uma colher.

Levou-o para o quarto e o colocou em um cômodo perto da cama. Pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu um bilhete. Prendeu-o na bandeja e foi se arrumar.

Meia hora depois, já estava devidamente pronto. Caminhou até kagome e beijou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente.

Saiu de casa e rumou para o carro. Chegou no FBI em poucos minutos.

#Bom dia..# Saudou todos os que encontrou pelo caminho.

#Inuyasha? O que faz por aqui?#

#Bom dia para você também, Miroku..#

#O que está fazendo aqui?#

#Tenho que falar com o Sr. Higurashi..#

#Por quê?#

#Porque talvez nós tenhamos prendido o cara errado..# Passou a ignorar Miroku e foi para a sela em que o pai de kagome deveria estar.

Chegando lá, o encontrou deitado na cama da cadeia. Ao vê-lo, o Sr. Higurashi se espantou. Levantou-se e foi correndo falar com o professor de sua filha.

#O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está kagome? Como ela está?# Inuyasha sorriu tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

#Fique calmo.. Sua filha está bem..#

#E o que você está fazendo aqui?# Quis saber. Inuyasha acenou para a câmera para que a grade fosse aberta, o que logo aconteceu, automaticamente. Entrou e se sentou em uma cadeira que havia ali.

#Temos que conversar senhor..#

#Porque? Minha filha fez algo errado na escola?#

#É sobre isso que eu queria falar com o senhor..#

#Sobre a escola?#

#Sim..Eu não sou professor..#

#Não?# O Sr. Higurashi arqueou a sobrancelha, com duvidas.

#Não..Sou um agente do FBI, designado a espionar Kagome e poder ter acesso á sua família através dela..# O choque se estampou na face do senhor.

#É uma piada, não é?#

#Sinto muito..Mas não é.. Eu o estava observando esse tempo todo.. Eu quem mandei ficarem de olho em você para quando voltasse de viajem..#

#Quer dizer que você usou minha filha para me investigar? Você tem noção do quanto vai machucar Kagome quando ela descobrir isso?# Inuyasha sentiu uma pontada no peito ao se lembrar que iria contar a kagome que ele era o culpado pela prisão de seus pais. Preferia que ele mesmo contasse..Era melhor do que se ela ficasse sabendo pela boca de outra pessoa. Com certeza o odiaria ainda mais.. A reação da garota era o que o hanyou mais temia, mas não podia pensar naquilo agora, tinha que resolver aquele caso logo.

#Vou contar para ela o quanto antes.. Mas antes, tenho que saber a verdade..Vamos..Comece a falar..#

#Você quer que eu fale o que?#

#Tudo.. Primeiramente..Como fez essa divida com Naraku?#

#Quando a kagome tinha 12 anos ela sofreu um grave acidente.. E apesar de eu ser medico, não tinha condições de operá-la. Ela teria que ir para o Toushi, que era o único hospital que poderia salva-la. Como você sabe o Toushi é um dos melhores hospitais de Tókio. A cirurgia seria cara..Muito cara..E eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagá-la. Foi quando conheci Naraku e ele pagou a cirurgia. Desde então eu devo a ele e quanto mais tempo passa mais a divida cresce.. E eu não tenho condições de pagá-la.. Nem vendendo a casa conseguiria o dinheiro..#

#Quanto você deve?#

#900.000 ienes..# Murmurou de cabeça baixa.

#E graças a isso você vem traficando drogas para ele..#

#Isso mesmo..Mas o que eu consigo com o trafico é muito pouco.. E a divida a cada vez cresce mais..Ele disse que se eu conseguisse esse ultimo carregamento para ele que esqueceria a divida..#

#Mas não era muita droga..#

#É porque eu consegui um acordo para ele, onde ele lucraria muito.. Me envolvi com gente perigosa por ele para isso..Caso eu conseguisse, ele pouparia a divida..#

#Daí você teve que prometer que daria kagome a ele caso não conseguisse..#

#Não..Ele propôs isso.. Eu tinha perguntado o que aconteceria se eu não conseguisse, daí ele falou que tinha uma coisa que ele queria mais do que o dinheiro: Kagome..Me desesperei e neguei a todo custo, mas Naraku ameaçou matar minha família se eu não entregasse kagome a ele..#

#Você conseguiu o acordo?# Sr. Higurashi abaixou a cabeça.

#Não..# Inuyasha rosnou. #Temo pela minha filha, Inuyasha.. O Naraku vai pega-la..Eu sei que vai..#

#Fique tranqüilo..A kagome está em segurança.. Ela está em minha casa..#

#É ótimo ouvir isso.. Mas se o Naraku não for detido, ele com certeza vai pegá-la..#

#Não se eu puder evitar.. Eu daria minha vida para salvar kagome..# O pai da garota sorriu.

#Eu sei disso, Inuyasha.. Mas esse homem tem que ser preso..Ele tem pagar pelas maldades que faz nessa vida..#

#Vou prendê-lo.. Com sua ajuda, espero..# O Sr. Higurashi sorriu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome acordou com o sol forte batendo em sua face. Tateou a cama a procura de um outro corpo e não o encontrou. De olhos fechados ainda, suspirou. Fora apenas mais um sonho.

Parou por um momento. Se foi apenas um sonho? Porque sentia uma leve dor no ponto entre suas pernas? Sentou-se na cama e percebeu que estava nua e que aquele não era seu quarto. Sorriu. Não tinha sido mais um sonho..Tinha sido real.

Voltou a se deitar na cama e sorriu com as lembranças invadindo sua mente. Ele fora tão carinhoso noite passada.. Ah.. Como amava aquele hanyou. Parou por um momento..Porque ele não estava ali com ela? Era o que queria saber. Voltou a se sentar e viu a bandeja em cima do criado-mudo. Foi até lá com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e encontrou um bilhete. O pegou e leu com carinho:

"_Sinto muito não poder esperá-la acordar.. Tive que ir na escola resolver uns problemas.. Espero que me perdoe.. Tentarei ao máximo não demorar.. Espero encontra-la aqui quando voltar.. Por favor, fique..É importante para mim.. Beijos.."_

Sorrindo, ela se levantou e catou suas roupas. Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho demorado. Voltou para o quarto já vestida. Tomou café e depois rumou para a sala.

Olhou as horas e viu que já eram quase 11. Suspirou..Apesar de estar assistindo TV, estava entediada.

Ouviu o som de chaves abrindo a porta e sorriu. Se espantou ao ver uma mulher entrando no apartamento, de mala e tudo.

#Quem é você?# Curiosa, perguntou. A mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Quem é VOCÊ..Isso sim..O que está fazendo aqui?# Perguntou grossa.

#Eu vou ligar para a policia..QUEM É VOCÊ?# Kagome gritou, já com medo.

#Eu sou a NOIVA do dono da casa..E você? Quem é?#

#Noiva do Inuyasha? Você só pode estar brincando..O Inuyasha não tem noiva..#

#Não tem? E o que eu seria então?#

#Uma estranha que invadiu a casa dele..#

#Quem é você?#

#Eu? Bom..# Ela não sabia direito o que era, então resolveu apenas dizer o básico do relacionamento deles. #Sou aluna dele..#

#E porque está aqui? Onde ele está?#

#Ele teve que ir no colégio resolver uns problemas..#

#Ah..Eu já entendi tudo..# Kikyou deu uma leve risada.. #Você é mais um dos casos dele.. Oh..O Inuyasha não costuma trazer trabalho pra casa..#

#Do que você está falando?#

#Oh..Esqueci que você não sabe..#

#DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?#

#O Inuyasha mentiu pra você..#

#Porque eu acreditaria em você?#

#Ele é um agente do FBI..#

#Mentira..Ele é professor de matemática..# Kikyou se dirigiu à uma das gavetas do pequeno armário que tinha ali na sala.

#Qual seu sobrenome?# Quis saber.

#Higurashi..# Ela vasculhou a gaveta. Logo tirou de lá uma pasta e jogou-a para kagome. #O que é isso?# Quis saber. Lá tinham fichas.. A primeira tinha seus dados e uma foto sua, em outra tinha a foto de seu pai e em outra a de sua mãe. #O que significa isso?# Kikyou se dirigiu a uma outra gaveta. Tirou de lá um cartão e mostrou-o para Kagome.

#Vê isso? É o cartão dele reserva do FBI..# E realmente era. Os olhos de kagome se encheram de lágrimas.

#Então..Quer dizer que..Ele..Mentiu pra mim?#

#O tempo todo..#

#E você..É mesmo..Noiva dele?#

#Sim..Eu sou..E pretendo me casar com ele logo, logo..# Kagome sentiu o coração se comprimir. Sentiu-se um lixo naquele momento. Um nada, sem sentimentos, que qualquer um podia enganar e brincar.. Sentiu nojo de si mesma e de Inuyasha. Levantou-se do sofá e saiu do apartamento sem nem falar uma palavra com a _noiva_ dele.

OoOoOoOoO

#Acho que isso é tudo que eu preciso saber..#

#Prenda-o, por favor, Inuyasha..#

#Vou prendê-lo..# Saiu de lá e foi embora do FBI sem trocar uma palavra com ninguém. Sentia que algo estava errado. Queria chegar logo em casa e ver que aquele mau pressentimento era apenas impressão.

Dirigiu rápido pra casa e chegou em pouco tempo. Apertou o botão do elevador e este demorou a chegar. Estava quase subindo as escadas quando este chegou. Entrou e apertou o botão de seu andar. Chegou neste e estranhou ao encontrar a porta destrancada. Entrou e se assustou ao ver Kikyou o esperando.

#O que você está fazendo aqui?# Perguntou surpreso. Não esperava encontrá-la.. E nem queria encontrá-la.

#Eu moro aqui, se não me engano..# Só ai o hanyou percebeu que o cheiro de Kagome não estava tão forte. Apurou os ouvidos e viu que não havia mais ninguém em casa.

#Onde está ela?#

#Quem?#

#ONDE ESTÁ KAGOME?#

#Ah..Aquela garota? Foi embora..Porque? Porque ela estava aqui Inuyasha? Você pode me explicar?# O hanyou arregalou os olhos.. Kagome não estava em casa? Sentiu o coração apertar.

#O que você falou para ela?#

#Você quer responder minhas perguntas-..#

#O QUE VOCÊ FALOU PRA ELA?#

#A verdade, oras..O que mais eu poderia contar?#

#MERDA..# Praguejou antes de sair correndo do apartamento. Chamou o elevador mas desistiu ao ver que este iria demorar. Desceu de escada, correndo o máximo que conseguia sem tropeçar. Chegou no estacionamento e pegou o carro.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome ainda não conseguia acreditar naquela historia. Estava simplesmente arrasada. Tinha sido enganada.. Traída.. Usada.. Se entregara a ele em uma maravilhosa noite de amor.. Amor? Só pelo lado dela..Para ele tinha sido só mais uma diversão.. Entrou em casa e se encostou na porta. Escorregou nesta sentindo as lágrimas queimando-lhe a face.

#Porque choras minha querida?# Kagome se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Naraku. Olhou pra cima lentamente e viu que ele tinha uma mão estendida.

#O que você está fazendo aqui?#

#Só vim te consolar, meu amor..# Ela se levantou sem a ajuda dele. Estapeou-lhe a mão e o encarou com ódio.

#É TUDO CULPA SUA.. SE NÃO FOSSE POR VOCÊ EU NUNCA TERIA CONHECIDO O INUYASHA.. OS MEUS PAIS NÃO ESTARIAM PRESOS..E EU NÃO ESTARIA SOFRENDO TANTO..# Gritou, deixando que mais e mais lágrimas caíssem.

#Posso soltar seus pais se você se casar comigo..# Ela o encarou.

#E se você estiver mentindo?#

#Não estou mentindo..Garanto..Dou-lhe minha palavra de que soltarei seus pais caso venha comigo..# Ela suspirou e chorou um pouco mais.

#Tenho que pegar minhas coisas..# Murmurou quase inaudivelmente.

#Não é preciso..Tem tudo que precisa na minha mansão.. Vamos embora..#

#Quando meus pais estarão livres?#

#Amanhã eles já estaram em casa..#

#E eu poderei falar com eles?#

#Não..#

#E COMO SABEREI QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ MENTINDO?#

#Deixarei que fale com sua mãe pelo telefone. Você agora é minha, Kagome..E não vou dividi-la com ninguém..Agora vamos..# E saiu de lá a puxando. Tirou algo do bolso e o jogou no meio da sala.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chegou na casa da jovem em pouco tempo. Correu até a entrada e entrou. A porta estava aberta. Farejando o ar, Inuyasha sentiu o desespero crescer ao saber que Naraku estivera ali. Procurou por todos os cômodos e nada..Não havia ninguém..

#GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..# Rosnando ele socou a parede, deixando um buraco nesta. Sabia que Naraku tinha levado kagome, pois o cheiro dela também era recente. Caminhou pela sala e encontrou algo. Não sabia ao certo o que era aquilo, mas ao tocar, uma imagem se projetou dele. Era o Naraku.

"_huhuhu.. Parece que essa você perdeu, Agente Inuyasha..A kagome é minha..Para sempre.. E nada do que você faça vai afasta-la de mim.. Até porque ela o odeia..HUHUHU.. Adeus, otário.. Ah..Essa mensagem vai se auto-destruir em CINCO..QUATRO.."_

Sem pensar duas vezes ele arremessou a mensagem pela janela antes que esta explodisse.

Suspirou irritado. Tinha que achar um jeito de salvar sua kagome antes que fosse tarde demais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estacionou o carro na rua em frente à mansão de Naraku. Caminhou distraidamente em direção ao portão.

#Ei.. Para onde você pensa que vai?# Um dos seguranças perguntou.

#Eu gostaria de uma informação..# Inuyasha pediu. Esperou que o rapaz ficasse frente a frente com ele para que desse um golpe que o deixara desacordado. Levou-o para seu carro, tirou-lhe a roupa, jogou-o em um canto qualquer da rua onde ele ficasse escondido e vestiu a roupa que ele usava. Prendeu o cabelo e escondeu uma parte dele no boné. Ajeitou a caneta que estava no bolso da camisa, para que ficasse mais natural.

Passou pelos seguranças sem ser reconhecido. Podia sentir de longe o cheiro doce de kagome. Junto com ele vinha o cheiro de medo e de lágrimas. Seguiu até onde o cheiro ficava mais forte. Seguiu para a varanda da casa e encontrou-a vestindo um vestido branco e ao lado dela estava Naraku, usando um terno preto. Inuyasha sentiu o sangue ferver de ódio ao ver um padre na frente dos dois.

Tirou a arma de onde a tinha escondido e se aproximou do casal.

#Solte a arma, Inuyasha..# Naraku avisou, ainda de costas.

#Solte kagome que eu te deixo sair vivo dessa..# Foi a vez do hanyou falar.

#Huhuhu.. O que te leva a crer que eu vou soltar minha noiva?#

#O que me leva a crer? Simples..Que se você encostar um dedo dessa sua mão podre nela, eu estouro seus miolos..# Em um gesto rápido, naraku puxou kagome e apontou uma arma para sua cabeça.

#Vai conseguir ser mais rápido que eu? Vai ser lindo..Morreremos juntos..E nos encontraremos no céu?# Kagome deu uma risada.

#No céu? Nem o próprio diabo deve te agüentar.. Você não vai pro céu nem se fizer a melhor coisa do mundo.. Nem o inferno deve querer você por lá..#

#Eu te levarei comigo para onde for.. Nem a morte vai te separar de mim, kagome..#

#Solte-a Naraku... Não a queremos machucada, não é?# O rapaz riu sarcasticamente.

#Solte a arma Inuyasha..# O hanyou não fez menção de que iria soltar. #SOLTE A ARMA..# Gritou puxando o gatilho de sua própria arma. Inuyasha encarou kagome e pode ver em seus olhos todo seu desespero. Suspirou e, sentindo-se inútil, soltou a arma. #Muito bem..Agora chute-a pra cá..# Contrariado, ele fez o que foi pedido. #Bom garoto.. Agora vá pra lá..# Apontou em direção à área dos fundos da casa. Parou quando chegou em uma ribanceira.

#Acha mesmo que vai me matar, Naraku?# Inuyasha riu.

#Não vou te matar..# Fez uma pausa. #ELA, vai te matar..# Kagome encarou Naraku horrorizada.

#Você é louco? Nunca poderia matar o Inuyasha..#

#Isso vai ser fácil querida..# Naraku abaixou a mão e pegou as de kagome entre as suas. Levantou-as e colocou a arma entre elas. #É só apertar o gatilho..# Informou. Desesperada, kagome sem ter forças para fugir, deixou-se abater pelas lágrimas.

#Eu não vou fazer isso..# Murmurou com a voz fraca por causa do choro.

#É só apertar, kagome..# Sussurrou no ouvido da jovem. As mãos de kagome tremiam e ela temia que suas pernas não agüentassem o peso de seu corpo.

Inuyasha respirou fundo. Se morresse Kagome ficaria nas mãos de Naraku para sempre.. Sentiu o peito apertar diante dessa possibilidade. Só então entendeu o que se passava por sua mente e pelo seu coração.

#Fuja..Inuyasha..# Pediu em um ultimo apelo. Naraku fez força em sua mão.

#Eu amo você, kagome..# Sussurrou antes de ter a bala acertada em seu peito. Com o impacto, foi arremessado contra a ribanceira.

#INUYASHAAAA..NÃO!!!# Kagome tentou correr para segura-lo, mas já era tarde demais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E agora? Será que ele morreu? HAHAHA!!!!!**

**Será? **

**Bom..Próximo cap ULTIMO!!!**

**Pois é..ta acabando..**

**xS**

**Mas eu tenho várias ideias para uma continuação.. vamos ver como vai terminar tudo não é?**

**Hehe**

**Bem..Vamos as reviews:**

**Mk-chan160 – **Que bom que c gosto do hentai viu mana.. Eu achei ele muito fraquinho.. Hehe.. HEIUHEAUEHUIEA... Safada e você querendo ta no lugar dela.. Xp..Hai ai.. Te dollo mana.. Bjoks..

**Polly – **E ai? Esse cap foi tão bom quanto o passado? Espero que sim.. Será que ele morreu mesmo? Hehe.. Só no próximo cap.. Beijinhuxx..

**Belladonna-chan – **Claro..Sempre tem que ter o Naraku.. Sem um vilão pra complicar a vida dos mocinhos não tem graça.. XD.. hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. Como você mesma disse.. só eu posso dizer um final..E será que eu vou deixa-lo morrer? Só no próximo cap pra descobrir.. Bjoks..

**TheBlueMemory – **É..Kikyou apareceu..E o naraku pegou a kagome tudo por culpa dela.. Ela tinha que aparecer né.. Não podia acontecer um acidente na viajem e ela morrer? Ia ser tudo mais fácil..XD.. Que bom que você gosto do hentai..Tava meio sem graça mas tudo bem..(Pelo menos eu não gostei muito..Mas acontece..XD).. Bjinhuzz...

**Gheisinha Kinomoto **– Ah mana..Não tem graça..Você já leu antes..Ja sabe o que vai acontecer..XD.. N vai contar pra ninguém viu? Se não apanha.. KKK.. Te dollu.. Bjaum..

**Tmizinha – **Sinto muito mana.. Penúltimo cap esse.. Acontece..Que bom que você gostou do hentai.. Tb..Se não gostasse não era tamiris.. XDD.. hehe..Te dollu loraa.. bjaaaaaaum..

**Neiva – **Que bom que você gostou..Espero que goste desse também.. Bjokss..

**Naninhachan – **Deixei um monte de coisa em questão nesse cap eim? O inu morreu? Ela casou com o Naraku? Os pais dela vão ficar presos? Hehe..Só no próximo cap agora..XD.. Pois é..Esse é o penúltimo cap.. Uma pena..Porque eu adoro essa fic.. Mas quem sabe não terá uma continuação? Bjokssss..

**Isso é tudo..Até o próximo e ULTIMO capitulo.. Espero que tenham gostado desse.. **

**Próximo cap tudo será esclarecido.. Beijinhus a todos..**

**E não se esqueçam de deixar review..**


	5. Ultimo cap

**Todos os créditos à Mk-chan160.. xD**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome chorava encolhida em um canto daquele maldito quarto. Fazia horas que estava daquele jeito. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha matado uma pessoa.. E o pior.. A pessoa que ela amava.

Tinha sido enganada por ele, e sentia raiva por isso, mas o perdoaria se estivesse vivo.. DROGA.. NÃO PODIA TÊ-LO MATADO..

Deixou que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade.. TINHA que ser um sonho.. Mas não era. Apertou com força as pernas, tentando fazer aquela insuportável dor no peito parar. Mas sabia que o único remédio para aquela dor seria tendo seu amado de volta. O que era impossível. O único jeito de tê-lo seria morrendo..

Poderiam eles se encontrar em outra vida? Se perguntou. Não tinha certeza, mas viver sem Inuyasha era, com certeza, torturante. Preferia a morte à ter que viver sem vê-lo, ou tocá-lo..Ou pior ainda..Viver com Naraku.

#Nós vamos nos encontrar Inu..Eu juro..# Murmurou enquanto se levantava e passava a procurar algo que lhe ajudasse em seu objetivo.

Aquele era o quarto do Naraku.. Tinha que ter uma arma. Faca? Não servia. Teria que ser uma arma, porque só ai teria coragem de fazer o que tinha em mente. Puxar o gatilho seria mais fácil do que uma facada no peito, ou cortar os pulsos. Seria mais fácil e mais rápido.

Vasculhou as gavetas da mesinha de cama, o armário, as gavetas da suíte, olhou em todos os lugares que poderia se encontrar algo naquele quarto. Não achou nada. Suspirou e se jogou com força na cama. Sentiu uma leve diferença abaixo de sua bunda. Sorriu não acreditando em sua sorte.

Levantou o colchão e tirou de lá uma arma. Não sabia mexer, mas soube checar se estava carregada. Sorriu tristemente ao ver que ainda tinha munição. Apontou a arma para a cabeça e sentiu o corpo fraquejar. Teria coragem?

Não sabia. Abaixou a mão e viu que esta tremia descontroladamente. Sentiu um arrepio passar pela espinha ao ouvir passos em direção ao quarto. Olhou para a arma e para a porta, sem saber o que fazer. Estava paralisada. Ouviu os passos pararem em frente a porta e gelou.

#NÃO SENHOR NARAKU.. Você não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento..# Uma mulher gritou.

#Mas eu quero vê-la..#

#Trás má sorte, senhor..# Kagome ouviu um suspiro e logo os passos se distanciaram. Ouviu uma conversa feminina do lado de fora e guardou a arma segundos antes da porta ser aberta.

#Viemos ajudá-la a se preparar para o casamento..# Uma das mulheres comentou.

#Você vai ficar linda nesse vestido que foi encomendado especialmente para você.. Fiquei surpresa quando o sr. Naraku mandou fazê-lo há um mês atrás. Achávamos que ele era louco..Afinal de contas, nunca tinha dado sinais de que estava noivo..# A mulher continuou falando, mas kagome não ouvia nada.

Deixou que as mulheres lhe desse banho, arrumasse seu cabelo, sua maquiagem, e por ultimo ajudaram-na a colocar o vestido. Kagome se encarou no espelho e sorriu tristemente. Estava linda.. Uma pena que o casamento seria com a pessoa errada.

#Vamos deixá-la sozinha por pouco tempo.. Daqui a mais ou menos cinco minutos nós voltaremos e daí vamos descer para a cerimônia..# Uma das mulheres se pronunciou antes de deixar o quarto.

Kagome correu para a cama e pegou a arma. Não daria à naraku o gosto de encontra-la morta.. Se mataria no altar.

Escondeu a arma dentro do vestido. Colocou-a de um jeito que não desse para ser percebida pelas grossas camadas do vestido. Colocou também de um jeito que fosse fácil de ser retirada.

Assustou-se ao ouvir batidas na porta.

#JÁ VOU..# Gritou enquanto corria para porta e a abria.

#Vamos querida.. A limusine te espera lá em baixo..#

#Onde vai ser o casamento? Em uma igreja?#

#Não..O Sr. Naraku tem muita pressa em se casar.. Optou por uma cerimônia simples..Aqui no jardim..# Ela sentiu uma forte pontada no peito. O jardim.. O mesmo lugar onde tinha atirado em seu amado. Suspirou. Pois bem. Morreriam no mesmo lugar.

#Se é aqui no jardim, porque vamos de limusine?# Perguntou já passando pelas duas moças e seguindo escada abaixo.

#Ordens dele, senhorita.. Espere..Deixe-nos ajudá-la..#

#Não precisa..Obrigada..# Chegou no salão principal sem dificuldades. Passou pela enorme porta de entrada e entrou no carro. Pouco tempo depois, já estavam no lugar.

Um segurança abriu a porta do carro e kagome desceu sem esperar por ajuda. Ia começar a andar, mas uma criancinha, que era uma das damas de honra, parou-a e entregou-lhe um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Apesar de contrariada com toda aquela historia, kagome sorriu para a menina e aceitou o buquê. Caminhou em passos lentos na direção do altar montado ali.

Sentiu nojo ao ver Naraku esperando-a em frente ao padre.

#Você está linda, querida..# Disse à ela quando já estavam lado a lado. Ajoelhou-se e a ajudou a se ajoelhar também. A cerimônia começara.

OoOoOoOoO

Segurando-se com força em uma grossa raiz do penhasco, Inuyasha esperou que todos saíssem do local para poder subir. Não..Não estava morto, mas ainda não entendera muito bem o porque, afinal de contas, a bala tinha atingido-o.

Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao topo, olhou na direção onde levara o tiro. Retirou a caneta que estava no bolso da camisa e viu-a estourada, com a bala cravada no meio. Fora salvo por uma caneta. Uma simples caneta.

Sorriu.

Quem fora o idiota que dissera que milagres não existiam?

Suspirou ao lembrar-se que Naraku estava com Kagome. Aproximou-se da casa e ouviu a voz do vilão de longe.

#Me casarei com kagome e nem o exercito japonês poderá me deter..#

#Mas Sr. Naraku.. Para haver um casamento precisa de tempo e-#

#Ou você arruma tudo para daqui a duas horas ou pode fugir.. Mas saiba que será morto antes do dia escurecer..#

#Certo Sr.. Terá tudo pronto para daqui a duas horas.. Tem minha palavra..# Dizendo isso, o rapaz saiu.

Inuyasha tivera um plano perfeito.

Afastou-se da casa e ligou para Miroku. Explicou tudo em pouco tempo. Por sorte, Miroku entendera.

#Preciso de uns 30 agentes..Ele tem muitos capangas..#

#Terá isso..# Miroku garantiu.

#Em uma hora e meia..# Inuyasha continuou. #Quero que sejam discretos e não chamem atenção. Vamos invadir no meio do casamento, quando o Naraku menos esperar.. Entraremos no 'Se alguém tiver algo contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre..'# Sorrindo, Inuyasha terminou de acertar os detalhes com Miroku.

OoOoOoOoO

#Naraku Onigumo.. Você aceita Kagome Higurashi como sua legitima esposa?# Naraku tinha um mau pressentimento. Queria que aquela cerimônia acabasse logo.

#Sim..Sim..Acabe logo com isso..#

#Kagome Higurashi..Aceita Naraku Onigumo como seu legitimo esposo?# Kagome ficara calada. Respirava com dificuldade. A arma estava em sua mão. Precisava apenas dizer não e atirar.

#Kagome?# Ela não teria coragem. Fechou os olhos e deixou uma pequena lágrima cair. Ao fechar os olhos, a imagem de quando atirou no seu amado voltou-lhe a mente. Abrindo os olhos com um sorriso triste, ela respondeu.

#Não..# Quando pensou em atirar teve a arma tirada de suas mãos.

#Vagabunda..Pensando que vai se ver livre de mim morrendo? Pois está muito enganada..# Naraku se assustou ao sentir algo metálico encostado em sua cabeça.

#Largue ela, Naraku..É melhor para todos..# O meio youkai riu sadicamente.

#Porque eu iria soltá-la, Inuyasha? Não tenho nada a ganhar se soltá-la..#

#Prefere ter seus miolos estourados?# Inuyasha riu.

#Os meus e os dela, não é mesmo?# Naraku puxou o gatilho, para espanto do hanyou. #Abaixe a arma, Inuyasha..#

#Você não teria coragem de matá-la..# Murmurou.

#Quer pagar pra ver?# Fez pressão contra a cabeça da jovem. Inuyasha olhou para ela e viu que ela o encarava com incredulidade. Logo depois sorriu.

#Pensei que estivesse morto..# Sussurrou. Aquela tranqüilidade toda irritou tanto Naraku quanto Inuyasha.

#Estou bem vivinho, como pode ver.. Sou duro para morrer..# Murmurou com raiva. Procurou ver se Naraku estava distraído, mas ele não estava.

#Abaixe a arma, é a ultima vez que aviso..# Seguindo a ordem dele, Inuyasha abaixou a arma. Naraku protegeu-se com o corpo de Kagome. #Preparem o helicóptero..Eu e minha noiva nos casaremos no local de nossa lua-de-mel..# Avisou para um dos seus guarda-costas. Foi andando com rapidez, mas passou a correr quando o homem atrás de si foi baleado. Chegando ao helicóptero, Naraku fez com que kagome sentasse a seu lado. Posicionou-se na cadeira do piloto e ligou tudo rapidamente. Começou a levantar vôo.

Inuyasha correu ao vê-lo fugir. Foi até onde estava o helicóptero, ainda correndo e deu um salto. Como era um hanyou conseguia saltar alto, e graças a isso conseguiu se segurar neste. Colocou força e depois de um tempo conseguiu finalmente subir. Ao entrar completamente, chamou a atenção dos dois. Naraku se levantou e partiu pra cima dele, não deixando ninguém no controle do helicóptero. Kagome se desesperou enquanto ocupava a cadeira do piloto. Encarou os milhões de botões que tinham ali e nada fez a não ser segurar aquele troço que mais parecia um controle de vídeo game.

Foi guiando o helicóptero pra cima, para que não se chocassem em nenhum prédio. Estava tão concentrada que não via a luta que estava acontecendo ali atrás.

Naraku segurava a arma em uma mão e Inuyasha segurava o braço da mão que segurava a arma e a apontava para o chão, impedindo que Naraku mirasse nele.

Kagome continuou guiando o helicóptero. Nesse momento eles estavam passando pelo mar. Ela se assustou ao ver uma enorme montanha aparecer do nada em sua frente. Como por um milagre, conseguiu fazer o helicóptero subir antes que ele se chocasse na montanha. Continuou guiando. Agora passavam por uma densa floresta.

A jovem pulou do banco quando um tiro pegou de raspão em seu braço e atingiu o painel de controle do helicóptero. Kagome começou a se desesperar mais ainda quando o 'controle de vídeo game' deu um leve choque nela. Quase caiu do banco quando naraku foi jogado contra os controles. Dessa vez ela realmente entrou em desespero.

#VOCÊS DOIS..PAREM DE BRIGAR..NÓS VAMOS MORRER SE VOCÊS NÃO FIZEREM ALGUMA COISA..# Gritou fazendo os dois pararem e encará-la. Naquele deslize, Naraku empurrou Inuyasha, pegou um dos pára-quedas que tinha ali em caso de emergência, colocou nas costas e pulou, mas não antes de Inuyasha disparar um localizador em suas costas. Olhou para o lugar onde ele tinha pego o pára-quedas e por sorte tinha mais um. Inuyasha o colocou em suas costas e puxou kagome contra seu peito.

#Haja o que houver..Não me solte está entendendo?#

#Mas Inuyasha..O pára-quedas não vai aguentaAAAAAAAAAAAARR..# Gritou quando ele pulou do helicóptero. Segurava-a firmemente pela cintura, mas se continuasse segurando-a não conseguiria abrir o pára-quedas.

#SEGURE-SE FIRME EM MIM..# Gritou e foi prontamente obedecido. Abriu o pára-quedas ao mesmo tempo que uma forte explosão foi ouvida. Olharam para o lado e só viram o fogo e a fumaça da explosão do helicóptero. Mas no momento Inuyasha tinha algo mais importante para se preocupar. Primeiro, Kagome estava escorregando. Segundo, o pára-quedas não estava diminuindo muito a intensidade da queda.

Localizou um rio e guiou para este. Ao menos assim amaciaria mais a queda. Ainda estavam longe e só ai o hanyou percebeu que o rio tinha muita correnteza e poderia ser perigoso. Mas eles continuavam caindo muito rápido.

#INUYASHA..EU VOU ME SOLTAR.. DAÍ VOCÊ PARA EM UM LUGAR SEGURO..# Ela tinha que gritar pois senão não conseguiria ser ouvida, graças ao vento que passava rapidamente por eles.

#NÃO..VOCÊ NÃO É LOUCA.. CAIREMOS JUNTOS. SE FOR PARA MORRER, MORREREMOS JUNTOS..# Gritou fazendo kagome sorrir. A jovem o beijou apaixonadamente e rapidamente.

#EU TE AMO..# E se soltou dele. Inuyasha ainda tentou segurá-la, mas já era tarde.

#IDIOTA..# Gritou antes de se soltar do pára-quedas e pular atrás dela. Sabia que Kagome não sabia nadar. Viu-a cair na água e um pouco depois ele caiu também. Tentou olhar pra frente, mas a correnteza era realmente muito forte.

Kagome tentava se manter na superfície, mas era quase impossível. A correnteza era muito forte, não deixava que ela voltasse à superfície. Continuou sendo arrastada. Se soubesse nadar talvez teria sido mais fácil. Se desesperou quando olhou para frente e não viu uma continuação do rio. Conseguiu respirar fundo várias vezes antes de voltar a ser arrastada para o fundo. Por sorte não era uma cachoeira e sim várias quedas d'água. Sorte?

Começou a cair por entre as pedras. Havia uma única sorte ali: As quedas d'água não eram altas, daí quando batia nas pedras não se machucava muito. Continuou daquele jeito até finalmente o rio voltar a ser apenas correnteza. Mais uma vez foi arrastada para o fundo. Quando conseguiu voltar à superfície foi surpreendida por uma pedra. Não conseguiu evitar a pancada. Sentiu um par de braços segurar sua cintura antes de cair totalmente na escuridão.

OoO

Ela continuava desacordada.

#Droga..# Murmurou Inuyasha. Estava exausto. Não era todo dia que enfrentava um bandido, depois caia em uma rio com correnteza, depois passava por quedas d'água e depois caia de uma cachoeira. Aquilo era com certeza esgotante.

Checou se kagome estava respirando e por sorte estava. Continuava desacordada graças à pancada que levara na testa e que estava sangrando consideravelmente. Precisava urgentemente de uma equipe médica.

Apertou mais uma vez o botão do localizador. Estava sem paciência. Retirou a blusa molhada e a colocou em cima do ferimento de Kagome, na intenção de estancar o sangue.

Apesar de desacordada, kagome reagiu ao contato com o pano. Gemeu levemente e logo após abriu os olhos.

#Está bem?# Perguntou.

#Minha cabeça.. Parece que..Vai..Explodir..# Falou com dificuldade.

#A pancada foi muito forte. Droga, kagome..Não era para você ter se soltado. Se tivesse ficado junto a mim nada disso teria acontecido. Ela riu forçadamente.

#Se eu tivesse..Ficado lá..Nós dois..Teríamos morrido.. Estamos vivos..Não?..É isso que..Importa..#

#Descanse..O helicóptero do FBI já está vindo nos buscar. Kagome obedeceu àquela ordem com facilidade.

OoO

#Como ela está?# Perguntou ao médico quando este chegou na sala de espera do hospital.

#Vai ficar bem.. Vai sentir dores fortes por alguns dias, mas nada que algum remédio para dor não resolva. Ela pode ir para casa se quiser. Já está medicada. Sentirá dores à noite ou pela manhã, daí você dá a ela um comprimido do remédio que estou indicando nesta receita. O corte não era tão fundo, daí não precisou dar pontos. Fique tranqüilo Inuyasha...Sua humana não teve nada grave..# O hanyou riu.

#Obrigada Inu Taisho..#

#Pai também seria bem vindo, meu filho..# Inu Taisho sorria.

#Estamos no seu local de trabalho. Não é certo te chamá-lo com tanta intimidade.

#Inuyasha..Não me lembrava de você ser tão idiota..# Miroku, que estava ao lado do amigo riu.

#O Inuyasha é assim mesmo tio..Não ligue..# Inuyasha e Miroku eram primos, já que Inu Taisho se casara com a irmã da mãe de miroku e tivera Inuyasha.

#Pois é..#

#Onde está a Kagome? Vou levá-la pra casa..#

#Quatro 312..# Respondeu Inu Taisho. Inuyasha foi até lá sem dificuldades, já que conhecia o hospital que era de sua família.

#Kagome?#

#Ah..Oi Inuyasha..Aquele médico que me atendeu é alguma coisa sua? Se parece muito com você e falou sobre você como se te conhecesse..#

#É meu pai..# A revelação fez kagome arregalar os olhos e logo depois rir rapidamente.

#Muito legal ele..#

#É..Eu sei..# Murmurou com a cara fechada. #Vamos pra casa..# Foi tudo que disse enquanto a ajudava a se levantar. Kagome trocou de roupa e pôs uma que Inuyasha tinha levado pra ela. Saíram do hospital e foram para o apartamento do hanyou. Ao chegar na porta do local, Kagome se lembrou de tudo que tinha acontecido antes de Naraku aparecer. Lembrou-se da maravilhosa noite de amor que tinha tido, de como ele fora carinhoso e de como aquela garota aparecera e lhe contara a verdade.

Sim..A verdade.. Inuyasha tinha mentido para ela o tempo todo. Teria sido parte do plano dormir com ela? Deixou uma pequena lágrima cair.

#Sente-se..Temos muito o que conversar..# Seu tom de voz era autoritário e aquilo irritou-a profundamente.

#Acha que devo obedecê-lo porque é meu professor? Ou melhor..Porque é um agente do FBI? Qual acha melhor eu escolher para obedecer?#

#Que tal à Inuyasha, apenas um homem tentando se explicar à mulher que ama?# Aquilo a pegara de surpresa, mas ainda assim.. Porque deveria acreditar nele? Já mentira uma vez, podia muito bem mentir de novo.

#Porque continua mentindo? A missão já acabou não foi? Então me deixe ir..E esqueça que eu existo..#

#No começo da missão não ligaria que ficasse irritada ao descobrir a verdade.. Mas ao longo desta fui me apegando a você, kagome.. Cada vez mais.. Tanto que sempre que estávamos sozinhos não me controlava e te beijava. Muitas vezes esqueci que tinha uma missão para cumprir e me deixava levar pelo desejo. Senti-me um monstro quando seus pais foram presos, pois também gostava deles.. E piorei ainda mais ao ver seu estado. Aquela noite não consegui evitar mais o que quis desde a primeira vez que eu te vi.. Fizemos amor e antes de dormir você disse que me amava. Fiquei maravilhado, mas ainda estava confuso para saber o que sentia por você.. Só vim realmente saber quando cheguei aqui e não te encontrei.. E em seu lugar estava Kikyou e ela tinha me dito que contara a verdade à você.. Me desesperei.. Fui até sua casa e encontrei a mensagem de Naraku.. Só então entendi que te amava..Que não poderia viver sem você.. Se me ama tanto quanto diz, Kagome..Poderá me perdoar..#

#Eu..-# Inuyasha a interrompeu.

#Se esse caso não tivesse existido eu não teria te conhecido..# Ele baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo algumas vezes. #Eu não gostaria de não ter te conhecido.# Murmurou baixo, mas ela ouviu e riu levemente.

#Para ser sincera eu desejei várias vezes não ter conhecido você.. Pois assim eu não teria sofrido por um amor não correspondido, ou pela prisão dos meus pais.. Mas se eu não tivesse te conhecido talvez essa hora eu estivesse nas mãos do Naraku e meus pais estivessem mortos..#

#Então quer dizer que só foi bom me conhecer por isso?# Perguntou ofendido. Ela riu mais uma vez.

#Não Inuyasha..Gostei de ter te conhecido pois só assim descobri o que é verdadeiramente gostar de alguém e o que é ser feliz nos braços de quem agente ama..# Ela mordeu os lábios. #Isso ta meloso demais..# Comentou logo em seguida.

#Pretende me perdoar?# Ela sorriu.

#Não poderia dizer não depois de tudo o que fez hoje por mim..Só preciso que diga contra meus lábios umas três palavrinhas que toda mulher gosta de ouvir..E que depois me beije como fez aquela noite aqui nesse apartamento e que me leve para sua cama logo após. Caso contrário não poderei perdoá-lo..# Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e os dois já estavam abraçados.. Inuyasha roçou os lábios nos de Kagome sensualmente.

#Essas três palavrinhas seriam '_você é linda_' ?#

#Não..Você errou...# Sem que ela percebesse, ele ia guiando-os para o quarto.

# '_Eu te desejo' _?#

#Errado..# Sussurrou tentando beijá-lo. Continuaram caminhando até entrarem finalmente no quarto do hanyou.

# '_Eu quero você' _?#

#Não..# Ela a jogou na cama e sorriu antes de se deitar sobre ela.

#Que tal '_Eu te amo_' ? Estou perdoado?# Sorriu ainda mais ao ver o sorriso divertido na face da jovem abaixo de si. A beijou com paixão e a fez perder o fôlego.. #Eu te amo, Kagome Higurashi..Te amo como jamais amei uma mulher em minha vida.. Case-se comigo..# Kagome tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

#Se você puder esperar eu terminar minha faculdade, me casarei com você sem problemas..# Riu antes de puxá-lo de volta para outro beijo. Tirou-lhe a camisa antes que pudesse protestar.

Se amaram aquela tarde como se não se vissem há séculos.

**OoOoOoO**

**Fim? Como assim fim?**

**Assim..Do nada..**

**Pois é.. Fim..**

**Tenho que parar por ai caso queira pensar em uma continuação..**

**PERGUNTA:**

**VOCÊS QUEREM CONTINUAÇÃO?**

**Já a tenho toda formada em minha cabeça.. HUhUHuhUuhU..**

**Basta vocês querem..Se não quiserem tudo bem.. É até bom porque é uma fic a menos..**

**XD**

**Brincadeira..Eu gosto de escrever essa historia..**

**Mas bom..UM MILÊNIO SUMIDA..Pois é..**

**Amanhã é meu aniversario..Daí eu resolvi aparecer pra vocês verem que EU NÃO ESTOU MORTA.. hehe.. **

**Pretendo postar outra fic ainda no mês que vem.. Só que o problema é que dia 9 voltam as aulas.. Daí eu vou ter segunda chamada na primeira semana, recuperação paralela na segunda semana. **

**Eu odeio o colégio.. aff**

**Mas tudo bem..**

**Isso é tudo povo..Beijinhoss!!**

**DEIXEM REVIEW..PLEASE..**

**E votem.. O voto de vocês é muito importante.**


End file.
